The Sun in Winter
by redroses123
Summary: Modern AU. Elia and Rhaegar have problems and decide to take a long vacation in the North. Where they seem to cause more problems for the Starks. Still Eddard does not want her to go away. Rhaegar and Lyanna fans may want to avoid
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure where this came from but darn it I have always wanted to do a Modern AU and I am slightly obsessed with Elia Martell (And her living.) So It is what it is.**

**Huge thank you to Nanso for Beta reading and saving this story! **

**As of now I am thinking it will be three parts but that may change. **

**Anywho Please enjoy, thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think!**

**...**

After a whole day of being the youngest Sherriff Wintertown ever had and one of the most effective, getting his truck fixed was not what Eddard wanted. He was assured it would only be an hour at most but that hardly matters when you are waiting with children.

Eddard opened the door to the repair shop waiting room. His brother Benjen was the first through. Every time Ned saw his brother's long messy hair, it reminded him that he needs to get it cut. Just another thing to add to his never-ending list of childcare provider responsibilities. Luckily at 11, Benjen could care less about his hair. He was tall too, tall enough that his worn blue jeans did not make it to his dirty mismatched sneakers. He seemed to grow daily as his jacket did not fit, so he was wearing a red white and blue bubble jacket. Eddard had told him [IT?] was his even though he knew it belonged to Brandon. Benjen clutched his stomach. "I'm starving!" he whined to his older brother.

Eddard sighed, he still had his badge and uniform on. He thought Lyanna had debate today only to find out she quit debate, and he was late picking her up. His truck hadn't had heat in if for three weeks now and Benjen traded his lunch for Pokémon cards and was starving. He wasn't sure how his dad was a great single dad when he could not even manage being their caretaker.

"Buddy I told you we will eat once the truck is fixed," he promised as Lyanna walked in slowly as she could not bother to look up from her phone. At 15 she was very pretty with long brown hair and bluish grey eyes. She wore a grey sweater with overalls and brown boots. She was a strong-willed tomboy who could not seem to make up her mind between helping Eddard and making everything a hundred times harder.

"If you let me drive Brandon's car we wouldn't have to wait here. I could have followed you and we could already be eating at Nan's waiting on your truck," she told him persistently. She wanted to drive Brandon's car more than anything in this world.

"I am not letting a 15-year-old drive a Porsche because I am not letting a 15-year-old drive a Porsche," he told her as he followed her in. She sighed and said something about how he was ruining her life. Eddard was not really listening as his grey eyes were drawn to beautiful stranger sitting in the waiting room.

She had thick black curls and warm brown skin, she was slender and wore an orange trench coat even though she was inside with a loose white shirt, skinny jeans and brown boots. She cuddled her baby close to her as his silver hair brushed against her cheek. She hummed softly as she rocked him to sleep, and her other hand held open a book. Her black eyes flickered to him momentarily giving him a gentle smile before turning back to where her daughter was coloring my little ponies coloring book on the floor near the old TV playing Wheel of Fortune.

"How long do you think it takes to die of thirst?" Benjen asked as he slumped down in a chair. Eddard turned back to his brother. Ben sat closer to the woman and her kids then he would have liked. They were the only other people in the small waiting room. Lyanna sat next to her little brother and Eddard joined them.

"I thought you were hungry?" He said he looked over to the counter where a half empty coffee pot sat, but there were no waters or pops.

"I can be both!" Benjen huffed making his sister laugh.

Elia took pity on the disheveled child and put her book down reaching into her bag and pulling out a water before holding it out to him. "It's never been opened," she promised.

Benjen grabbed the plastic bottle. "Thanks lady!" He said, making Elia laugh gracefully.

"I have snacks too." She offered.

"What kind!" Benjen asked happily.

"You are not taking her food, be happy she was nice enough to give you water." Eddard told him before looking to Elia. "It was very kind of you."

"It's no problem." She promised. "I have Granola, Cheerios, and dried Orange slices?" Elia said as she dug in her bag with her free hand.

"Yuck are you one of those healthy moms!" Benjen asked.

"BENJEN!" Eddard snapped as Elia laughed.

"No it's quite alright, I try to be one of those healthy moms, but I am a sucker for pizza." Elia told him making him notice her thick accent.

"Are you really Dornish? I've never met anyone Dornish before!" He exclaimed going closer to her.

"Benjen, don't be racist!" Lyanna told him.

"It's not racist to notice someone's race, Lyanna!" Benjen said back sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Both of you stop!" Eddard said looking to the little girl quietly coloring. "Do you not see how good her little children are being? Imitate that," Eddard said, not sure he had ever been so embarrassed of his brother and sister.

"It's fine, I am Dornish," She told him.

"So why are you here?" Benjen asked. She was by far the prettiest woman he ever saw, and he was very curious.

"BENJEN, you are the worst. Just because she is Dornish doesn't mean she cannot come to the north!" Lyanna said hitting her brothers head who glared at her.

"I meant in Wintertown!" Benjen grumbled.

"We are on vacation," Elia told them.

"You wouldn't be staying at the cabin at the edge of Wolfswoods would you?" Eddard asked.

"Yes, we are renting it, yes." Elia said. It was her first time really looking at Eddard. Taking him in, he was handsome with his brown hair and grey eyes, handsome in an outdoorsy way [that] Rhaegar never was.

"Vayon Poole said he rented it," Eddard mused. She was not what he had in mind when Vayon said he found people crazy enough to rent the cabin in winter who brought an insane amount of furniture with them.

"You will have to tell him how much we are enjoying it. He was right - whoever renovated it did a wonderful job," Elia mused.

"Thank you," Eddard said before he could think about it. Working with his hands helped when he was upset and after he lost his father and Brandon, he went to the cabin almost daily.

"Sheriff and a carpenter? So, do you work for the Starks or do you take any carpentry jobs?" Elia asked, wondering if she could talk him into looking at her remolding project.

Lyanna and Benjen laughed while Eddard tried to think of something to say.

"We are the Starks! Vayon just runs most of the estates," Lyanna told her.

"My apologies," Elia told him giving him a mortified look. when Vayon talked about the Starks and all their properties and that they were basically the kings around here, she had not imagined the young handsome sheriff struggling with his brother and sister.

"I consider it a compliment that you think it was done by a professional," Eddard promised. "We live a couple miles up the road if anything goes wrong. Feel free to come and blame the amateur carpenter," Eddard said making her smile.

Lyanna smiled looking back and forth from her brother - who she never saw so flustered - and the beautiful, kind stranger.

"If you don't mind, I have a few questions about your lovely town. I googled it but I am afraid there wasn't much on it," Elia admitted.

"It's not a bother at all, I don't know a lot, but I know this town," he promised.

"Where is the best place to eat traditional northern food?" Elia asked making him smile.

"You'll want to go to Nan's place on the square, Nan cooks the best stew," he told her. He looked at Benjen. He was about his age when his mother died and their father would take all four of them to Nan's so they could have soup like there mom used to make.

"I will have to try that," Elia said, patting her baby as he fussed a little.

"How old is your baby?" Lyanna asked curiously looking over Benjen at Aegon curled up in his mother's arms.

"He is 42 weeks," Elia told her before kissing Aegon's head. He was her little miracle all the fertility treatments and tests and shots were worth it to have her son.

"Why do you count the weeks?" Lyanna asked making Elia smile.

"Because moms are weird, he is 10 months," she told the children

"Oh ok…what does he do?" Benjen asked curiously peaking at the baby. He and Lyanna were now standing next to Elia looking at her baby while Eddard tried not to hit his head at his brother and sister's lack of boundaries.

"He does a lot - he talks, and he's started to walk. It's just naptime now," Elia explained.

"Will you leave this nice lady alone?" He asked his siblings who paid him no mind. "I am so sorry," he told her.

"It's fine. He is able to sit up on his own now, he can reach for things with one hand, he understands me better he knows words like his name or no," Elia told her.

"What is his name?" Benjen asked.

"Aegon," Elia said.

Benjen huffed blowing his hair out of his face. "Weird."

"It's a family name," Elia told him.

"So…your name is Aegon?" Benjen asked with a big smile and laughter in his blue eyes and even Eddard had to smile at that.

"On his father's side my son is the sixth Aegon in his family," Elia said softly. Eddard wasn't sure why his heart sank suddenly. He should have assumed she was married. "My name is Elia Nymeros Martell Targaryen," she told him. Eddard's breath hitched when she rolled her R's.

"I am Lyanna, this is my stupid brother Benjen. That's my stupid brother Ned," Lyanna said making Elia laugh.

"I am Rhaenys," the little girl said from where she colored happily.

"And I could babysit for you sometime if you and your husband wanted to go out on a date." Lyanna said, fishing for if Elia was still with her husband. She swore there was something sad in the lady's eyes when she talked about her children's father.

"That would be wonderful!" Elia said [as] she looked to Eddard for confirmation.

"She's actually really good at it. Studying is iffy, but babysitting she is good at," he told her. Well, when it was other people's children - not Benjen who she once locked in a closet for annoying her.

"Could I get you number?" Elia asked and Lyanna happily put it in her phone. Eddard was pleased. With Lyanna quitting every club, babysitting might be the only thing to get her out of the house. And when Lyanna was around the house all night, she had nothing to do but torture them. She would not even go riding since the accident.

"Ma'am, your car is ready, be sure to tell your husband sportscars are not meant to go off roading in the snow," Mikken told her.

Elia sighed as she put her baby back in his car seat. "If he listened to me it would have not happened the first time," she said as she secured Aegon before turning to him and taking the keys. "Thank you, come on Rhaenys," Elia told her daughter as she gathered her things.

Rhaenys looked like her mother in every way besides her purple eyes. She wore a Secret Life of Pets shirt and glittery pink pants and fussy Ugg boots. "This is for you because you are pretty!" Rhaenys told Lyanna making her mother laugh as she began to put Rhaenys's coat on her.

"It was such a blessing meeting you Lyanna, it was great meeting all of you." She said [as] she covered Aegon up before taking Rhaenys's hand. Eddard opened the door for her and she thanked him.

Mikken went back to his garage and Lyanna slumped into a chair. "Great, she isn't single and now I have to babysit," she grumbled.

Eddard was about to ask her why she was trying to set him up but Benjen did not give him a chance.

"Oh please, you were all over that baby! You probably want a little white-haired baby of your own!" Benjen jeered, making his sister scowl at him.

She pushed him, [and] Benjen just laid on the ground while Eddard sighed. "Are you okay pal?" He asked finally.

"I am starving!" Benjen whined again, making Eddard hit his head.

….

Eddard walked Lyanna to the door when she was supposed to babysit. He was going to walk away before he had to do any socializing, but Lyanna barely knocked when Elia opened the door. She wore a long yellow dress with a plunging neckline and a thigh high silt. Her thick curls were down around her shoulders. Her smile was radiant especially because of the bright red lipstick she wore. Eddard was not sure what he expected but not for his breathing to falter when he saw her. Elia was nothing but drop dead gorgeous when she opened the door. He had to remind himself that she was married, but Eddard's heart would not listen to him. As it beat wildly, he thought to escape but she began talking and he couldn't move.

"Lyanna, thank you for coming! Eddard, I am so glad to see you, we broke something, but I promise will we pay for it! If you can tell me how much it will be, I can write you a check," Elia said.

"Err what is it?" Eddard asked still starstruck.

"Please come in out of the cold," Elia said opening the door. Lyanna and Eddard looked around in awe. The cabin looked different with their minimalist furniture and abstract art on the walls. He felt like he was somewhere new instead of the cabin he has been to since he was a boy.

"I will show you just one moment," Elia promised.

Lyanna took off her shoes and coat as Elia disappeared into the large cabin. Lyanna nudged her brother to do the same but instead he wiped his shoes keeping his Carhartt on, not intending to stay long.

Elia came back with Aegon on her hip. Awake he showed off his bright purple eyes as he pulled at his mother's hair. She handed him to Lyanna.

"He has already eaten, if he does get hungry there is a bottle in the fridge but if he drinks it, he needs a little water after to clean off his teeth. He will fall asleep if you hold him but not in his crib, so you have to put him in his crib once he is asleep. Rhaenys is in the living room - she must be in bed at 7:30 do not let her convince you to read more then one story, she just had spaghetti and if you're hungry there is some fajitas in the fridge. Help yourself to anything you find but there is not much, once the kids are asleep there are all kinds of movies but we have terrible taste so their either artsy movies or comedies," Elia told Lyanna.

"Hi Aegon Hi! You are just the cutest! Yes! Yes you are the cutest!" Lyanna told him baby talking. She gave her brother a glare telling him to never speak of this.

"I know you already have my number but it's on the fridge and so is Rhaegar's numbers work and personal. He will have both on him but call me first because I will answer," Elia said. "And don't hesitate to call, we can come home at a moment's notice." She promised.

"Cool," Lyanna said as she bounces Aegon and made faces at him.

"Great. Rhaenys is in the living room watching barbie."

"I used to love barbie!" Lyanna said.

"Then the next hour in a half should be painless," Elia said. Lyanna went to the living room missing the joke, but Ned chuckled.

"Follow me," Elia told Eddard saying apologies as she lead him through the dining room and kitchen to the back room. It had once been a screened in porch but it never got much use so Eddard took out the screens and replaced them with a window and added a love seat. Unlike the rest of the cabin it was lively, decorated with bright colors. There was an orange velvet chaise lounge with hot pink pillows, the desk was bright yellow with a lilac chair fit for a queen, and the cushion on the window seat were a bright blue. And his greatest surprise more then the hole in the wall was the chair that looked like a bird cage that hung from the wall. The cushions on it were brown. This was more how he saw her then the rest of the house which seemed so cool and mysteries.

She went to the wall picking up the picture of colorful birds that sat on the floor. "I am so sorry, I was just trying to hang this and -" she started.

Eddard couldn't help but smile. "That's the exact spot my brother Brandon punched one time, the amateur carpenter just put sheet rock over it, don't worry about it," Eddard said. He still remembered how mad Brandon was when Barbery Dustin broke up with him, Eddard thought. Going to the cabin was a good idea, thinking Brandon might enjoy the hard work but he did not.

"I insist on paying. I did not get to meet Brandon the other day - is he older or younger?" Elia asked.

"Older, he was older than me. He died 7 months ago, he and my dad both actually," Eddard admitted. He was not a sharer by any means. The words just came out as he stared at her sympathetic big black eyes.

"I am so sorry," Elia told him grabbing his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I am sure they would be so proud of what a wonderful job you are doing taking care of the children?"

"Whose children?" Eddard asked making her laugh. She smelled like lemons and nothing was as beautiful as the graceful way she touched her chest and threw her head back when she laughed.

"You cannot mean the boy who wore mix matched shoes for a whole day and needs a haircut and the girl who is 15 going on 22," Eddard asked making her laugh again. She let go of his hand to his disappointment.

"You are far too funny, but if you would like help, I can cut Benjen's hair. I use to cut my husband's before he grew it out," Elia offered.

"Would you really? I hate to take you up on it, but he is terrified of the barber in town and I'm not sure why," he told her.

"Not it's my pleasure," Elia promised.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Rhaenys said, running in and Lyanna came in after with Aegon in her arms.

"What what what," Elia said with a big smile. She adored her children, they were her great joy in life.

"Can me and Lyanna make popcorn?" Rhaenys asked.

"I know you said you were kind of a health nut so I thought I would ask," Lyanna said making Eddard rub his head.

"Little tip - don't call your employer a nut." Eddard groaned.

"Not it was very thoughtful but yes popcorn is fine," Elia promised.

"Whoa," Lyanna said looking around. "It is bright in here."

"Yes, I'm afraid this is my favorite place in the house so it looks much more like me. Believe me, Rhaegar wishes I would tone it down as well."

"Darling, clowns tone things down better than you," A melodic voice said from the kitchen. Soon a man as tall as Eddard with white and silver long hair and bright purple eyes appeared. He wore a black sports coat over a red shirt with jeans and black shoes.

"This is my lovely husband Rhaegar Targaryen," Elia said going over and kissing his cheek.

"How do I look?" Elia asked her husband who gave her a playful smile.

"Like you are overdressed." He said making her glorious smile disappear. "Don't pout, I am too." He mused. "Tell her we are going to stick out in this little town like sour thumbs." Rhaegar said looking to Eddard acknowledging him and leaning in to shake his hand like a politician where Eddard Stark shook hands like an honest man.

"It's nice," Eddard said. "Spending time with your wife away from the kids."

"That's what I thought!" Elia said excitedly. "We have not gone on a date since before Rhaenys was born," Elia said.

"You must be our hero." Rhaegar mused to Lyanna. "My apologies in advance, she spoils the children."

"I do not!" Elia said.

"Popcorn?" Rhaenys asked softly.

"It's in the cabinet by the microwave," Elia told Lyanna as she took back Aegon to say goodbye to her baby who nodded going that way.

"Darling, if we must do this you should do something with your hair. What's say we have a drink?" Rhaegar asked Eddard.

"I should get going."

"You can't I'm blocking you in." Rhaegar mused.

"I don't drink and drive," Eddard said coolly. "And neither should you."

"I promise to drive sheriff," Elia mused before going into the kitchen and then up the stairs.

"I don't drink and drive," Eddard said.

"Well then watch me drink." Rhaegar joked. Lyanna giggled as she put the popcorn in the microwave.

"I never got your name young lady?" Rhaegar said with a kind smile as he opened the liquor cabinet getting out Vodka and two shot glasses.

"Um Lyanna?" She said moving her hair out of her face.

"Well Lyanna, I need a huge favor. Did she tell you about the fajitas in the fridge?" Rhaegar asked. He gave Eddard a smile as if they shared common ground on this.

"Yes, that was really sweet!" Lyanna exclaimed.

"Well," Rhaegar moved closer to Lyanna and Eddard to whisper. He checked the stairs before saying. "I would not wish that on my enemies, but I need you to save what is left of my stomach by throwing it out while we are gone and then telling her you ate it," Rhaegar said. He smiled at Eddard as though they shared common ground. "Elia is a horrible cook she thinks the goal is to make things unbearably hot to eat," he teased.

"Will do." Lyanna promised quietly. She played with her hair, trying to hide the growing blush on her face.

"Then you have my thanks," he said before turning back to Eddard placing the shot glasses on the counter as the microwave beeped. He filled the glasses as the girls went back to the living room.

"So, what brings you north?" Eddard asked not one for small talk.

"I am an artist and I thought the cold would inspire me, it's true agony that brings about true art," Rhaegar said simply. "I've done all the art in the house aside from Elia's horrible bird picture. I am so sorry about the wall how much do I owe you?" Rhaegar asked he took one shot and then the other.

"Elia and I worked something out, she is going to cut my brothers hair and that's a hellish task in it's own," Eddard said.

"I insist on paying. What we lack in functionality Elia and I always make up for in writing checks," Rhaegar said as he poured another shot.

Eddard felt uncomfortable by Rhaegar's words, sure that Elia did not want him confessing marital problems to a complete stranger. "You sure have a beautiful family; your daughter is so sweet and smart." Ned said trying to change the subject, but his arms were crossed and his stance wide as if he was still on the job doing what he must.

"Thank you," Rhaegar said drinking another shot. "We will have been married for five years in June. The family business was going under after generations, my father is more than useless when it comes to finance. My mother had been willing the business along for years, mother found a donorr stupid enough to give her his money. You see, Elia has an older brother who raised her, and he confided in my mother that he wanted to see Elia settled, she was one of those feminists business woman types. My mother said I would have to go on a few dates with her but meeting Elia she is so kind and witty…." Rhaegar trailed off as he took another shot.

"And you fell in love," Eddard surmised. It was a sweet story for a couple that did look beautiful next to one another, but he could not figure out why Rhaegar seemed so unhappy.

"More like…. besotted. It would not have lasted 6 months if Elia hadn't gotten pregnant with Rhae, so we got married and now I am freezing my ass off to fix a marriage I never really wanted," Rhaegar said.

Eddard was about to tell Rhaegar what he thought as he was honest to a fault, but his head turned when he heard Aegon giggling, Elia appeared down the stairs with him her hair up in a slick bun.

"Say goodbye to dada," Elia mused. Rhaegar kissed his son's head putting the vodka away.

"Are you boys bonding?" Elia mused cuddling Aegon close.

"You are stalling Elia." Rhaegar told her.

"Leaving the kids is hard." Elia admitted.

"This was your idea." Rhaegar reminded with a sigh.

"Please don't" Elia said softly before smiling at Eddard. "Thank you for being patient, I will just go give Lyanna the baby and say goodbye to Rhaenys." Elia said. Eddard nodded and they were quickly out of the house after that, but Eddard was starting to think he did not want Lyanna around them anymore. He had first liked Elia, and Rhaegar had his own haunting charm through his whole tortured artist thing, but something about them together spelled chaos. Elia had driven her home two hours later after Rhaegar paid her 80 bucks which she was thrilled about and could not wait to babysit for them again, but Eddard did not share her delight.

….

The next time their paths would cross was a week later at the grocery store. Eddard had planned on going and getting groceries on his lunch break. He had not planned on having Benjen with him for getting suspended from school.

"What were you thinking about getting in a fight? Principal Luwin said you jumped on that boy like an animal?" Eddard said as his brother stared at his muddy ripped jeans without a reply.

Eddard sighed throwing the cereal into their cart.

"That isn't the one Lyanna likes," Benjen grumbled, kicking at his shoes.

In that moment, Eddard wanted his dad to be here more than anything. He was Benjen's age when his mother died and Brandon was younger than Lyanna. His father was the perfect parent and Eddard barely passed as a guardian. He wanted to scream at an 11 year old in a grocery store, instead he would settle for getting out as soon as possible.

"Just go get some chicken noodle soup!" Eddard growled. He closed his eyes trying to calm down trying to just survive a job he was never meant to have. His father was so patient with him, he always knew just what to do or say, he was a true leader. A skill Brandon had inherited but Eddard had not, Eddard knew how to follow.

He tensed when he heard a loud shake of cans falling. He groaned, quickly going around the corner to see all the soup cans knocked over as he suspected, but unexpectedly Benjen was sobbing in the arms of Elia. Her cart was next to her with her children in it.

"Shhh, shhh it's alright, it is just a little mess," Elia said in that beautiful voice of hers. She could not walk past such a miserable child and when she asked if he was okay, he fell into her arms in tears.

"No, Eddard's going to kill me, I already got in trouble at school for starting a fight!" He whined. She bent down to look at him pulling back a loose strand of hair.

"You started the fight?" Elia asked and Eddard saw the way Benjen hesitated before he nodded. He hadn't noticed that before, Elia smiled wisely.

"I see, and what did the boy say to you before you fought him?" Elia asked, making Eddard realize he never asked what started the fight he felt like an idiot.

"He called me little Orphan Benny!" Benjen muttered angrily. More tears spilled from his eyes, she wiped them away.

"Well, I might have hit him too," Elia admitted and Benjen laughed. "Did you know I was raised by my brother?"

"Really?" Benjen asked.

"Uncle Doran!" Rhaenys cheered, making her mother smile and stroke her head.

"Really. My mother died when I was a little older than you," Elia admitted. "My brother Doran was already a man, he is kind of like your brother, wise and good." Elia said making Benjen frown.

"If Ned is so good, why does he not care about me," Benjen pouted.

"Of course he does," Elia told him.

Benjen shook his head. "No, Ned got really mad," Benjen said.

"You know Benjen, being a guardian is really hard. See the thing I learned when I became a wife and a mother is empathy for Doran, because you can do the perfect thing a thousand times and nobody notices, but you mess up once and the world is against you," Elia said, fixing his messy hair.

"Really?" Benjen asked. He did not want that for Ned.

"Your brother did the wrong thing today, but has he done the right thing before?" Elia asked.

Benjen nodded. "Like a thousand times." Benjen agreed as the shop clerk came by. Elia bent down picking up cans and Benjen joined her.

"My apologies, my little one just grabbed a can -"Elia said covering for Benjen who smiled gratefully.

"Oh it happens all the time," the shopkeeper promised. Eddard came and joined his brother without any words, picking up cans.

"Your brother is a very sweet boy for helping, you both are," Elia said with a kind smile. He gave her a knowing look before looking at Benjen.

"He's a great kid." Eddard agreed.

They finished restacking the cans quickly enough.

"Alright, why don't you go get Benjen some pants. I will pay and go home to get ready, and you can bring benjen by for that haircut and some cocoa," Elia said with a smile.

"I can't have hot cocoa, I'm in trouble," Benjen said. Elia was sure his gruff little northern voice was one of the most darling things in the world.

"It would be rude to refuse such a kind offer," Eddard said, giving his brother a side hug making him smile and Elia light up.

"That would be rude," Elia agreed, still beaming at Eddard. "We will see you boys soon," Elia said.

"By Neddard!" Rhaenys cried, making them all bust into stitches.

…..

When they were back at the house, Rhaegar was reading on the couch, ever the book worm. After less than polite chatter, he retreated into the study. Elia was not surprised but she was disappointed. She was starting to believe Cersei Lannister of all people when her frienemy said Elia was like a sunset and Rhaegar was like the sky at night alone - one of them could shine at a time, it was like they canceled each other out. She put the thought away as she cut the little boys hair in the kitchen. Eddard poured the cocoa and served the ice cream, and sat Aegon on his lap. He got more chocolate ice cream on his face than in it, as Rhaenys happily babbled at Eddard and he chuckled as he continued the conversation happily with her. As content as she was, Elia did not understand why Rhaegar could not come and be a part of their merriment, why he always had to seclude himself.

Eddard seemed like a different species entirely. His beard for one - she had never seen Rhaegar anything but clean shaven, not even the slightest stubble could appear on his face and his hair was kept better then Elia's. She could tell neither Stark man felt as strongly as that as she combed through the younger one's hair. Eddard was a dying breed of manly man while he was also the salt of the earth and happily chattered with Rhaenys about which Disney princess he would be. And he didn't care at all when Aegon spilled ice cream on his grey flannel shirt, shrugging and promising he was not scared of a stain.

Something about the mild-mannered sheriff intrigued her, but then she remembered she was here to save her marriage. And in truth that's what she wanted, it's what she always wanted to get back on the same page with Rhaegar, the father of her children. They had been happy once, they would be again and she was truly counting on Lyanna to babysit more so she was happy to stay in the Stark's good graces.

If that's what you could call Eddard's charming smile that held no falsehoods in it and that deep chuckle of his.

"There! The boy has eyes!" Elia announced, making them laugh.

Eddard pushed a bowl of ice cream to the newly clean-cut Benjen who took it happily. Eddard then handed Elia a cup of cocoa which she thanked him for.

"Mama, Neddard says he is an Elsa, do you agree?" Rhaenys asked.

"Oh, he is totally an Elsa." Elia smiled.

"Your mother is more of a Mulan." Eddard mused.

"No, I am more of an Aurora," Elia assured. Sleeping Beauty was a simple enough story. The princess was nice, true love saved the day and they all lived happily ever after - that was all she wanted.

"No way!" Benjen said who had thus far stayed out of the Disney princess conversation. "Lyanna Googled you, you're like this badass lawyer who got some award for your work for equality in the capital," Benjen said, shocking Eddard.

"Mama was a a-voc-ate," Rhaenys sang.

"I was a lawyer, but it was very important to my husband and his very traditional family I stop once Rhaegar's art took off," Elia said. He nodded as though he understood, not shocked she was once the breadwinner of the family

"Maybe you can inspire Lyanna to focus a little more on schoolwork?" Eddard laughed, eating his own bowl of ice cream.

"Speaking of Lyanna, you should see if she can watch the kids Thursday," Rhaegar said, coming into the kitchen. His hair was in a top knot and his reading glasses on. He had a book in his hand, so he was only giving this conversation half his attention.

"I thought you were going to spend time with the kids?" Elia asked. She needed one day, and he couldn't even do that.

"I am feeling inspired, I can't babysit," he said. Elia would not express her disappointment in front of the kids or tell him it wasn't babysitting if they were in fact your kids.

Rhaegar stole a bite of Rhaenys ice cream with his free hand, making his daughter giggle as he gave her a silly look.

"Eddard, if you take off the shirt, I'll put some Shout on it. As you can see, us southerners keep it hot enough," Rhaegar joked and it was true, Eddard felt he was broiling.

"It's really fine," Eddard promised and Rhaegar nodded, kissing his wife's head because even though she hides it well, she was disappointed. "Besides I was thinking of visiting great uncle Aemon on Thursday," Rhaegar said and watched as Elia immediately became sympathetic, she even whipped a little ice cream off his lip.

"Oh, good he would love that, is there anyway Lyanna would be free?" Elia asked looking to Eddard.

"Lyanna said how much fun she had, she is dying to babysit again," Eddard admitted. He had been surprised by that and although he had been hoping they would not call, he decided that Rhaegar and Elia may not be normal but they were good people he judged too quickly. Both were charismatic in different ways and he decided Elia might be a good role model for Lyanna which he was hoping would be the take away. It would not be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning manipulative behavior and emotional abuse in this chapter, if you don't like don't read. **

**Thanks to Nanso for beta reading! Hope you enjoy!**

"You know what else is great about Elia?" Benjen asked his brother from the other side of the sheriff's desk. Eddard groaned, and he could hear Jory laughing from the lobby.

Eddard looked up at the dark-haired little boy who was supposed to be doing his homework. Benjen would rather talk about Elia then converting percentages into fractions. Eddard couldn't tell if his brother was trying to set him up with a married woman or if he was in love with Elia himself.

"She isn't just warm, kind, and compassionate, she is also really really smart. That's why you called her," Benjen said.

"Do your homework please," Eddard said from behind his desk. Lyanna was supposed to watch him. She said she was quitting volleyball but apparently she had practice. Old Nan was sick so Eddard thought he could just do his homework while he got some work done in his office. But that was proving to be impossible.

Eddard was just happy Benjen was dressed halfway decent so Elia would not judge him when she arrived. His sneakers matched, and he wore a passable clean Batman shirt. His jeans were the right length now, but Benjen was a skinny kid and they were baggy on him which led Eddard to use a burlap cord to tie his pants up.

Her opinion mattered to him more than it should. He told himself he just respected her and wanted her respect in return. But for some reason any time he saw her, he had to remind himself she was married, and that told him in his gut he was wrong. He was trying to avoid too many run-ins with her. But the Targaryens had been here for three weeks now with no intention to leave, and Lyanna was watching her kids every so often. It made him shake his head. the last time Lyanna babysat for Elia, his blue jeans and tee-shirt-loving little sister was wearing a blue dress and his mother's earrings. It was funny to him - it seemed he wasn't the only one trying to impress Elia.

He instinctively sat up when he heard the bell and the door opened. He looked to the monitor to see Jory greeting her. She had her orange coat on and a purple scarf, matching snow boots and brown pants. Her children were equally bundled. Rhaenys held her mommy's hand. The little girl had her mother's beautiful skin color and curly dark hair. She was like Elia's clone, and she was dressed head to toe in pink - a light pink coat, hat, boots, and bright pink scarf, gloves and pants. Aegon for his part cried, making his pale cheeks bright red. His coat had sailboats on it, and he had thick pants and little boots on, as well as a black hat and scarf with red dragons on it.

They were in his doorway in moments, and he tried to look as though he had not been watching them. Eddard stood up as she walked in. He wasn't sure why, but it was how he was raised. He was proud when Benjen stood up too, running to hug Elia.

"Thanks for coming in, I'm sorry for any inconvenience," Eddard told her, feeling guilty she had both her little ones with her.

"It's no problem at all. I owe you after how much we have been stealing Lyanna," Elia said. She was babysitting for them a lot.

"You can have her," Ned joked. "She loves your kids and she really likes you. And she may be Rhaegar's biggest fan." Only the last annoyed Eddard. She came home once with a painting Rhaegar gave her of what looked to be a sunset, but there was a dinner plate where the sun should be. Lyanna seemed to think it was really deep, but he could not make sense of it.

"I promise I gave her money too, and we are not just weirdo's paying people with paintings now," Elia said with her wonderful warm laugh.

"Can you just tell me what it means? I have a teenager at home who thinks I'm an uncultured swine, and I may be but I'd like to pretend I'm not," Eddard said making her laugh again.

"It's a statement on hunger and the setting of…. alright, I have no idea for the life of me, I might be uncultured too," Elia said. They both burst into laughter even though the last thing he would call her was uncultured.

After a moment of silence after their laughing fit, Elia felt heavy under his gaze. She could not really put her finger on how it was he looked at her, but it always made her melt. Which she always shook off because that was probably inappropriate. Still - she had never seen the sheriff in his uniform and brown leather jacket, and she decided instantly it more than suited him. "Is this all the documents he sent you?" Elia asked looking through the file on his desk labeled

in bold.

"Police police!" Rhaenys cried before trying to mimic a police siren gleefully. Ned instantly smiled. She was jumping up and down and seemed to be in a very playful unruly mood. Her mother was trying to read, comfort a screaming baby and hold on to her wild little toddler.

"Rhaenys come here," Ned said. She ran to him immediately, and he sat her in his chair. He got out a walkie-talkie from his desk, put it on the right setting and gave it to her. "Benjen, go use Jory's walkie," he told him. Benjen ran out, happy to avoid work and soon was talking to the toddler to her instant delight.

Ned went to the other side of the desk, taking Aegon from her who screamed louder until he started taking off the baby's layers. "Did it get colder out?" Eddard asked, receiving a playful glance from Elia.

"It's cold for southerners," she promised, making him smile. Her black eyes went back to the documents.

"The dark color and Dragons?" Ned asked as he removed the hat and scarf from the baby almost instantly appeasing him.

"Rhaegar's mother made it for him," she said without looking up from the papers.

"I appreciate this, Bolton says he is suing me but after reading those papers twice, I still don't have a clue what for," Eddard said. He could have used his connections as sheriff, but that wasn't his way.

"It's buried in legal mumbo jumbo to make up for the fact that he does not have a case. He's suing you for hunting rights on some land you own. He doesn't have a case, he is just hoping the lawsuit scares you and you settle," Elia said and Eddard was impressed. He knew she was a lot more than just a beautiful woman, but he never saw her in action before.

"So, do I need a lawyer?" Ned asked. "My friend Robert Baratheon is a lawyer, but he really doesn't - "

"You're friends with Robert Baratheon? I've worked with him and against him before, they don't call him the hammer of Storm's End for nothing," Elia said, not saying that he plays five times as hard as he works. "No, I'm just going to call him, and he's going to drop the lawsuit," Elia said. She leaned over Eddard's desk to pick up his land line and dial the number.

"Hello, is this Roose Bolton?" Elia asked. After a few moments, she stood straight up. "This is Elia Martell Targaryen, I am Mr. Stark's lawyer. e will not be settling. And you do not want to take this to court because then I will be looking into your property lines with a fine-tooth comb. Please do not contact my client again and when you google me, Martell has two L's," Elia said before hanging up. She looked at Eddard and smiled. "He's going to call you and drop it."

"You are amazing," Eddard said. He looked to Aegon who was playing with the silver Sheriff Star on his uniform, now happily content in his arms as he lightly spun his office chair making Rhaenys giggle.

"You are pretty amazing yourself sheriff," Elia said before taking back her baby. She immediately checked his diaper. "Where is your restroom?"

"There isn't a changing table in there. You can change him on the desk if that would work?" Eddard told her.

"Thank you," Elia said, taking a blanket from her big bag and laying it out.

"Can I show Rhaenys the holding cell?" Benjen asked as he ran back in.

"How about you show her the candy jar on Jory's desk and get her a sheriff sticker instead," Eddard said.

Rhaenys gleefully jumped out of the chair to go with Benjen.

"Good call," Elia laughed. As she began to change her baby and he began fussing, her cellphone rang in the discarded bag.

"Do you mind? I don't want Rhaegar to worry," Elia said. She assumed he returned home after visiting with his uncle again and found the house empty.

"Not at all," Eddard said. He looked in the big leather bag, moving past the diapers and baby wipes and snacks to find her phone.

"Nymela Toland?" Eddard said

"Don't answer that!" Elia said, stopping Ned in his tracks as he was about to.

"Are you sure?" Eddard asked.

"Just let it ring," Elia said, never looking up from Aegon.

Eddard put her phone on the desk as it buzzed away. He couldn't help but think this was wrong. Elia had seemingly no remorse for ignoring this woman. The phone briefly stopped before starting to buzz again.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Eddard asked finally.

"She was," Elia said softly as she began to redress her son in all his layers. She gave Aegon her full attention, not looking away from him for a second.

"What if it's an emergency," Eddard asked as he saw the texts appear across the screen, begging Elia to pick up, scattered in with apologies.

"Then she shouldn't call me she should call the authorities," Elia said with a shrug.

"What if she wants to be friends again?" Eddard asked. It just slipped out. Lyanna seemed to go through things like this daily. He was about to apologize when Elia picked up her baby and looked at him for the first time since he said that name. Her eyes were watering. There was pain in them, but anger too.

"Then she shouldn't have slept with my husband," Elia hissed quietly as tears poured down her face.

"Elia I am so sorry - "Eddard started.

"It's fine," Elia said wiping her face and grabbing her things. "Let me know when Bolton calls you and get Benjen a real belt," Elia said.

"I can't find a small enough belt. I will have to order something but shipping up here takes forever."

"Come on country boy, poke a new whole in one of your belts," Elia said. He wasn't sure how he had not thought of that, but he couldn't let her go.

"It's 6:30pm, let me take you and the kids out for pizza."

"I need to get home, thank you," she said, grabbing her things. Her hand was shaking.

"Elia, you're upset, let me drive you home," Eddard said finally.

"I am fine!" Elia said, but she was struggling to stop crying and calm down.

Maybe he felt responsible after he practically forced her to share private informationor maybe it was because he was scared shitless she would drive right now.

"My brother died driving when he was angry, and it killed my dad" Eddard said somberly.

Elia didn't say anything. She just handed him her keys.

"Jory will you follow - "Eddard started.

"Rhaegar should be home he can drive you back," Elia promised. As much as Eddard did not want to spend any more quality time with Rhaegar, he wanted to start driving before she changed her mind, so he agreed.

They hadn't been in the car for four miles before all three of the kids were passed out.

"I am sorry for snapping at you earlier," Elia said softly. Her accent seemed to be thicker when she was upset.

"I am sorry for intruding; it was none of my business," Eddard said simply.

"It's fine, you were probably wondering what two idiots with more money than sense and no desire or ability to ski were doing vacationing in the north," Elia said. There was an overwhelming sadness to her.

Eddard shook his head. "Not if they're painting weirdos," He said making her smile a little.

"You know, when I first met Rhaegar, I was his biggest fan. I thought his work was wonderful. He painted for me all the time, and he sang to me at night. e was so smooth and charming. He's still exactly like he was when we first met, I'm the one that changed. He tells me that all the time, and he is right. He showed Lyanna lumpy blue roses he painted last week, and she cried because they were so beautiful to her. I stare at that painting all the time, and I don't see anything beautiful in it. It just makes me wonder how many women he's made paintings like this for, how many songs he sang for them because he never changes. Nymella isn't the only one, she's just the only one apologizing for it," Elia said softly as she looked out the window. She seemed miles away.

"Why did you stay?" Eddard asked before he could take it back. She turned to him, those black eyes looking at him sadly.

"I always tell my brothers and friends I wanted to fix things for the children's sake, and I do…You know that day in the grocery store, I told Benjen about my mom dying when I was his age."

"I heard that," Eddard admitted. "It was nice of you."

"It was a lie. When I was little, my father left and my mother was heartbroken. She would be gone for days looking for him, she could never give him up. Even when she was with us, she wasn't with us - she was in bed crying over him. I tried my best to take care of Oberyn. We always had brinner and he thought it was the best thing in the world. But it was because all I could cook was eggs, toast and cereal. When my older brother found out, he wanted full custody of us and when I was about Benjen's age, he got it. y mom gave up her rights to us, and I decided that she was dead to me. I was a mess for a long time, I always threw myself at work, and I didn't usually have time to date. He was the first man who made me feel truly loved, and the worst part is he knows it too," Elia admitted. She wished now he didn't because he used it like a weapon.

"I hope everything works out," Eddard said simply.

"Do you want to talk about your brother?" Elia asked.

Eddard looked in the back seat to make sure Benjen was still asleep.

"My older brother was meant for all this, carrying on the family business, the Stark name, my father's legacy - it was always supposed to be him and not me. He had his whole life ahead of him. Brandon got worked up, he always was hotblooded. My father called it wolf blood, said Lyanna has it too. It got Brandon killed. My father always thought it was a good thing, he always said we were the wolves of the north. I've never been like that," Ned said. There was almost regret in his voice.

"No, you're not a wild wolf, but that doesn't mean you aren't a wolf if that's what you want to be. You seem to be doing a good job leading the pack," Elia teased.

"And what about you, are you a Dragon?" Eddard teased.

"I don't know…..that's my problem," Elia admitted. Eddard was going to ask but they arrived.

He helped her unload the kids.

"Where is Lyanna?" Elia asked softly.

"She had volleyball and her friends always have a sleep over after volleyball on Fridays," Eddard explained as she opened the door.

"I miss sleep overs, my friends would play horrible pranks. Don't worry, I won't give Lyanna any ideas," she promised.

"Hey, you guys are late," Rhaegar said from his place painting.

"Rhaegar could you please put a tarp down if you're going to paint in a rented cabin?" Elia scolded.

"It's fine," Eddard promised.

"He said it's fine," Rhaegar said. not bothering to come help with the kids as Elia struggled with her bag and the baby. She took Rhaenys back from Eddard, ending up letting the bag fall before putting Rhaenys on the couch and then Aegon in the playpen.

"Will you give Eddard a ride back to town?" Elia asked.

"Why did he drive you here?" Rhaegar asked.

"Long story," she told him, picking up her bag.

"Can't you?" he asked, focusing on the painting of what looked to Eddard like a raccoon that was ran over but for some reason was happy about it. Eddard had seen a lot of roadkill before but none of it was ever smiling.

"Do you want to wake the children, feed them, bath them, and get them ready for bed?" Elia asked.

"Fine," Rhaegar said, visibly annoyed. "But I'm taking my car,"

"Benjen is already in the rental," Elia said.

"It's fine," Eddard said, just wanting to get Benjen home to feed him.

Eddard unbuckled his brother and carried him to the sports car. Benjen still looked so cute and little when he was asleep. He put him in the back of the car buckling him up.

It wasn't ten minutes into the ride that Eddard found himself watching the speedometer. "Easy, it's 50 here," Eddard said, unable to help looking back at Benjen who happily snored.

"Whatever you say sheriff," Rhaegar said. Ned heard at the station Rhaegar was raking up tickets all over town. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? Why Elia couldn't take care of her children?"

"I think Elia does a wonderful job taking care of your children," Eddard said simply.

Rhaegar looked over at Eddard smiling. "I like you sheriff, there's something so old world about you, you know. You're the knight in shining armor, the cowboy in the white hat with an overactive sense of duty."

Eddard looked out the window at the falling snow.

"You don't talk much, Sheriff," Rhaegar said after a couple miles.

"No, I only talk when I've got something to say," Eddard admitted.

"Then why do I feel like you have something to say?" Rhaegar asked.

"I haven't figured out what I want to say to you yet," Eddard admitted.

"Well you will have to let me know when you figure it out," Rhaegar said amused.

"You'll be the first to know," Eddard promised.

….

When Rhaegar returned home, the children were asleep. He went upstairs to what he assumed passed for a master bedroom in the North. Elia was already in a long night gown rubbing lotion on her arms. She had that sullen look on her face that he was getting used to.

"Are you going to tell me why the sheriff had to drive you and my children home?" Rhaegar asked he acted annoyed, disappointed and worried but truly he found the idea amusing. What could Elia possibly have gotten into? She was a boring housewife who always did the right thing which seemed so boring to him.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been getting tickets like they are trading cards?" Elia asked Of course she had known, she had a knack for finding out his secrets - at least usually.

"Fine," Rhaegar said laughing. "To secrets," he mused as he took off his shirt and she crawled into bed.

"I am going to shower," he announced.

"Alright," she said. She held a pillow close to her chest. He knew she was wishing it was one or both of their children, but he had been very clear about not wanting the children in their bed. Elia wanted to hold them through the night he did not understand her obsession with them. He loved his children too, but Elia could never detach from them she was always their mother no matter what else.

Rhaegar looked his wife over. She was rather beguiling. When her wild hair was straightened,it fell about her waist and reminded him of when they first started dating. She wore her hair like that with the little black negligée the night he was pretty sure they conceived Rhaenys. Back then he could do no wrong in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he asked, expecting her to jump up excitedly, but she didn't even look at him.

"No, Rhaegar," she said tiredly.

"No?" he asked more confused than anything.

"Nymella has been calling me," Elia said, giving him a glare before turning away. He cursed under his breath.

"Elia, it's not fair for you to punish me for past mistakes," Rhaegar told her.

"Why did you have to sleep with my friend?" Elia asked hurt. "Cersei Lannister's smug looks I can stomach, but you slept with one of my friends and mentioned it while you were trying to seduce Ashara!" Elia said.

Rhaegar felt this was all Ashara's fault for telling Elia in the first place. If the girl would have just kept her mouth shut, Elia would be none the wiser. He supposed it was all for the best - after all he was enjoying himself in the North. Still, he needs to pacify Elia which was simple enough.

He crawled into bed. "Bringing up those things only hurts you Elia," he told her, but she refused to turn over to look at him.

"You know why I did those things, Elia. We wanted a big family; I was an only child for most of my life. We wanted a house full of children, you told me you were going to give me a gaggle of silver haired babies," he told her. She was completely silent, and he felt it was a good sign. He pulled her down to lay on her back. He ripped the pillow from her, tossing it to the floor and crawled on top of her, so she had to look at him. "You know why I strayed, Elia, I was looking for comfort and you know why. Say it, Elia," Rhaegar told her.

"I cannot give you any more children," Elia whispered with tears in her eyes. He had to stop the smile from appearing on his face. Elia was a strong woman and he knew that would always be her downfall. Strong women never thought of themselves capable of being manipulated. The best thing about Elia was that she never saw herself as a victim.

"It's not only me that has been failed - Aegon and Rhaenys will never have more brothers and sisters to play with, to learn from," he mentioned. Elia loved nothing more than her children. Tears ran down her face now.

He decided she suffered enough for the moment and he could go to his favorite part - being the hero that made it all better. He shushed her before leaning down and kissing her. "It's alright, Elia, I love you anyways, just don't bring it up again, it's too painful for you," he whispered sweetly. He kissed her again. "I love you, Elia, despite your flaws, and mood swings, and the scars on your stomach, I love you," he promised. "And that's special because no one else will." He told her brushing his hand through her hair. Elia leaned up to kiss him. She was always eager to please after he reminded her of her place. He wondered if she even knew she was doing it.

Eddard was surprised he was going back to the cabin, but he wanted to thank Elia because like she said, Roose called him and dropped the lawsuit. Benjen for his part refused to be left behind. Lyanna instead decided to stay at the house. She told him last night when he asked her when the next volleyball meet would be that she quit that too. She had been in trouble when he found out a few nights ago she was not at volleyball practice or at a sleepover at all, according to Bethany's mother. Lyanna told him Catelyn picked her up from school and let her stay with her. He knew Lyanna missed Catelyn, but he was still angry about the sneaking around. He called Catelyn several times to ask her what the hell she was thinking but like always, she did not answer him.

He was sort of hoping Elia could give her some girl time. He knocked on the door.

Elia opened the door in a baggy shirt and yoga pants with messy curly hair.

"Elia!" Benjen cried, hugging her.

"Hello boys, come on in!" Elia said giving him a quick hug. She led them to the kitchen where she was cooking soup.

"I brought some Walkie Talkies!" Benjen told Rhaenys who was coloring at the table. "I can hide with one, and we stay in contact while you try to find me!" Benjen told her, making her happily leap up going to him. "See, I could babysit!" Benjen told Eddard who had not been letting Lyanna babysit lately which made her angry. But he couldn't shake this feeling he had.

"Thank you for playing with her," Elia said, making Benjen swell with pride before running off.

"I wanted to come thank you, Roose called me this morning," Eddard said. Elia smiled.

"No problem, I missed it really," Elia mused. "If you need legal help, I'm your girl. I took the bar in the North the last time Oberyn got in trouble on Bear island," Elia said, making Eddard smile.

"I wish my brother could have met yours," Eddard admitted.

"The world would burn, and everyone would be pregnant," Elia teased as she stirred her soup. "You boys are more than welcome to stay or lunch, but I will warn you - Rhaegar hates my cooking. It's too hot for him," she admitted.

"May I?" Eddard asked, going towards the stove just as she turned to him with a spoon full of soup. He was sure he had never been this close to her before. He could smell her perfume - it was like lemons and flowers and unsteadied him in a way only she seemed to be able. She fed him the soup while watching him intently.

"Is it too hot?" she asked worried.

"No, it's good," he promised. It was hot, but not just a burning heat; it was rich in flavor.

She smiled proudly. "I've been meaning to ask you, where is the thermostat? It's chilly in here," Elia said, making him smile.

"Elia, it's a cabin, if it's cold - start a fire, there's a fireplace in most of the rooms," he teased.

"Where do I buy the wood?" Elia asked

"The best place is a tree princess," Eddard teased. "But if you come to my house and take care of the bratty teenager who's missing a motherly figure, I will cut down some trees and get some lumber for you?"

"ou could start the fire too?" Elia asked, making him chuckle.

"Anything for you, Princess," Eddard teased. She hit him playfully.

"Hey, it's not my fault I grew up somewhere hot," Elia argued.

"You grew up rich you mean, right?" Eddard responded.

"Oh, please, you're loaded too. You're just old money," Elia said, giggling.

"My father said we had a duty to protect this land. It should not feel like a blessing; it's a duty," Eddard said.

"I think one of the few things Rhaegar's family and mine agree on is that there is no problem you can't throw money at," Elia said smiling.

Eddard realized how close they still were and took a step back. he returned to her cooking.

"Thanks for helping with Lyanna and all your help with Benjen," Eddard said.

"I enjoy it, I always wanted a big family," Elia said sadly.

"There's still time," Eddard told her. She gave him a sad look before looking at Aegon in his playpen where it was in the kitchen now. He was standing with one hand on the bars and the other held his little ducky, but he babbled at his mother mostly calling for mama. She could not resist him and picked him up, adjusting to put him on her hip and kissed his head.

"I never realized how lucky I was to have Rhaenys. Rhaegar's siblings are closer to Rhaenys and Aegon in age then they are to him and so when we got married, he wanted to have another baby soon after Rhaenys and…..we were both really crushed when I struggled with it. I tried all the drugs and shots and finally we had to do two rounds of In Vitro , and it was all worth it for this guy," Elia sai,d kissing him more and making him giggle. "But I was so sick after I had him, they told me they couldn't or wouldn't do it again. I felt lucky to just have my two miracles, but Rhaegar has always felt cheated," Elia said as she poured four bowls of soup out with her free hand.

"You're going to stop coming to see me if I always talk about horribly depressing things," Elia said, trying to smile.

"No, it's nice, I enjoy talking to you. You're the only one I have been able to talk to about Brandon," Eddard admitted.

"I enjoy talking to you too," Elia said before hurrying to take her rolls out of the oven. He made the kids go wash their hands and put Aegon in his high chair. She couldn't help liking how helpful he was. Unlike Rhaegar who liked to eat alone in the study, Eddard sat up to the table with her and the children.

"I think we need code names for walkie talkies!" Benjen announced.

"Aegon will be Egg!" Rhaenys decided. Her brother didn't seem to notice as he slobbered on the roll he was given. Eddard was surprised Rhaenys happily ate the soup and even more surprisingly Benjen who would not eat his grilled cheeses because they were different happily took this spicy soup from Elia.

"What will your code name be?" Eddard asked Rhaenys.

"KITTY!" She cried happily. "Like Balerion!" she said happily.

"Balerion is her kitty we left with grandmother, Viserys, and little Daenerys," Elia explained.

"I will be Ranger obviously, but what will you be called?" Benjen asked.

"Oh, your brother is definitely Wolfie," Elia teased with a mischievous grin.

"Then you are Princess," He told her, returning her smile.

"Alright, these will be the only thing we say over the walkies, so the enemies won't know!" Benjen declared.

"Who are our enemies?" Elia asked.

"Lyannna and - " Benjen started.

"Lyanna is not the enemy," Eddard told his little brother with a warning look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading let me know what you thought! If you are interested in seeing more from me vote in my poll for which couple is next! Thanks again!**

Elia follows Eddard not far down the road to his house. Winterfell stands tall in the snow. Elia stares at the large old mansion. The Mansion is made of stone and so old the main keep has Merlons along the top as though ancient starks stood on top of their keep watching enemies come and from the look of the strong walls fall. The whole thing was grey stone some of it newer smooth stone add only a few decades ago, the main keep looked to be built in the medial ages stone by stone but for being so old it was well cared for.

She got out of her rental car to look at the beautiful structure better.

"Welcome to Winterfell," Eddard said his smile said he was proud of his family home but there was solemnness there too.

"Mommy it's a castle!" Rhaenys cried happily.

"It's beautiful." Elia said Eddard nodded as he came over to help with the little ones. While Elia got Aegon out Eddard held onto Rhaenys hand showing her a old stone well and giving her a penny to throw down it, making sure to keep a firm hand on her.

"Come on!" Benjen excitedly called already to the front door.

Inside was not what Elia expected at all. High ceillings were reinforced with large wooden beams, the walls themselves were a pale white wood and the floors were dark wood floors and though it was as impressive as the outside of the fortress the inside was comfortable. Family pictures hung in mis matched frames above the stairs, on the left an archway showed a well-used kitchen and on the right a living room with cozy furniture for comfort instead of elegance, everything about the interior of winterfell was warm and inviting.

"You expected a cave?" Eddard guessed at her astonished look.

"A fort," Elia said making him laugh. "Did you restore this as well?"

"It's always Winterfell, it's my duty to keep her and update her without ruining what's special about her." Eddard said.

"No that's what's special about you," Elia mused. His icy eyes seemed to melt as he stared at her. "Anyone else would ruin it and call it fixing," Elia said feeling lost in his grey eyes that stared at her in such a way it halted her breath for a moment, she never found such adoration in Rhaegars eyes at least not for her.

The front door opened letting a chill in cooling the warm atmosphere as Lyanna stormed in, she looked upset or angry, her brown hair was windblown, and she only wore a short, skin tight red dress.

"You are grounded, where were you? What are you wearing?" Ned asked confused and alarmed.

"I'm having a bad day Ned, so I think I'll skip the part where you act like my dad thanks!" Lyanna said dripping with sarcasm as she stomped to the staircase.

"Hey!" Eddard called stopping her in her tracks she spun around in her muddy combat boots, the only part of her that still looked like his little sister. They both had this unwavering stubborn Stark look.

"Benjen is there a movie you think the little ones would like?" Elia asked seeing how nervous he was.

"Can we watch Rango I loved that when I was little," Benjen said suddenly.

"Sure," Elia said Benjen ran to the living room getting it ready. Elia brought her children in behind as Eddard and Lyanna fought in the foyer.

"Moovie!" Aegon cried. Rhaenys sat on oneside of Benjen and Aegon on the other. Benjen put his arm protectively around Aegon. Elia looked over the children making sure they were alright.

"I got this," Benjen promised. "Will you go help my brother?" Benjen asked softly.

"I will," Elia promised. "I know you've got this Ranger but if you need me I will be in the other room." She said she watched his proud smile before going back into the hall.

"You're such a judgement jerk, you don't understand anything other than black and white there's nothing nuance or deep about you, nothing but lawful naive good. The worst part is that's enough for you and your one-horse town!" Lyanna said.

"That doesn't sound like you," Eddard said.

Elia had to stop herself from saying that sounded like most of the people she knew in the capital.

"So you don't want me to have points of view you don't share?" Lyanna asked.

"I didn't say that, and I don't want to talk about me. You look like you've been crying Ly whats wrong?" Eddard asked he didn't care she suddenly hated everything about him. He still loved her even if she was not the same girl who thought her older brother was the bravest strongest person to ever live.

"Like you would understand!" Lyanna declared with a deadly glare.

"Lyanna!" Elia called out going towards her. "Maybe I could help, we could talk woman to woman?" Elia said with a gentle smile.

Lyanna no longer looked mad as she stared at Elia she looked like she was going to cry. Elia was treating her like an equal and she did not know how to handle that after what she did. There was a moment she wanted to fall into Elia's arms and beg forgiveness, but it left as sudden as it came, and rage returned.

"Your old! How could you possibly understand!" Lyanna asked before storming upstairs.

"What the hell is getting into that girl?" Eddard asked.

"I got it; would you go relieve Benjen from babysitter duty?" Elia asked he looked at her for a moment she never wavered, he nodded because he trusted her.

"Her room is the third door to the right. I can't thank you enough for this." Eddard said.

"I haven't done anything helpful yet," Elia reminded.

"Your trying," Eddard said simply.

"I'm not sure I should be proud of trying?" Elia teased. "I come from a family of lawyers; we like winning,"

"Trying is enough, it means you care, and its more than most," Eddard said he began walking towards the living room but before he could walk past her, she reached up halting him in his tracks with her hand against his chest. His usual calm collected composure was rattled but she had to speak her peace.

"About what Lyanna said-"

"Its fine, she was right," Eddard said with a shrug.

"It doesn't mean your bad for being fair and just. You might be the most real person I have ever met, and I would hate for you to regret the things that make you special," Elia told him before turning and going upstairs after her.

"Lyanna!" Elia called as she knocked on Lyanna's door.

"Go away! " Lyanna shouted.

"I know you don't want my help Lyanna but- "

"I don't deserve your help!" Lyanna said back.

Elia couldn't stand it anymore picking the lock. "Is that why you are trying to push your brother away?"

Lyanna sat in her bed with her arm around her knees. She had a big hoody on and sweatpants, Elia noticed the red dress on top of Lyanna's overflowing trash can.

"Maybe," Lyanna grumbled.

"Did this boy hurt you Lyanna?" Elia asked softly.

"H-how did you know," Lyanna asked as a tear rolled down her face. Elia sat on Lyanna's bed next to her.

"Well before I was old, I was a teen once too and there was a boy I was obsessed with." Elia said making Lyanna laugh.

"Tell me about him?" Lyanna asked.

"I will tell you all about Baelor and what a dork I was in high school, if you answer my question, did he hurt you?" Elia asked.

"It's not his fault, it's mine." Lyanna said simply she saw Elia's worried face. "He only hurt my feelings. It's really not a big deal."

"Something tells me your brother would disagree." Elia said making Lyanna smile a little.

Elia picked up the trash can moved the red dress to see it was full to the brim with horse posters and figurines of horses, a few little stuff animal horses, and pictures of Lyanna and her friends in volleyball uniforms.

"I have to admit I'm in favor of the dress going but some of this other stuff seems worth saving." Elia said she noticed how bare Lyanna's room looked, nothing on her blue walls but holes from where pictures once hung.

Lyanna didn't say anything.

"Do you like horses?" Elia asked and watched Lyanna light up at the mention of horses but suddenly faded back to sadness.

"Only little girls like horses." Lyanna said.

"Did the boy tell you this?" Elia asked.

Lyanna just scoffed flopping down on her bed.

"You know what helped when Baelor broke my heart?" Elia asked.

Lyanna perked up. "What."

"Talking out how stupid he was to other women who cared about me." Elia told her.

Lyanna sat up. "I was…unsure and he said I was acting like a little girl, and so I decided I wasn't going to be a little girl anymore! I took all of my kiddie stuff down and I used the makeup Cat gave me for my birthday."

"Is Cat a friend of yours?"

" Cat was Brandon's fiancée, she was so cool, she was the big sister I always wanted and when Brandon died…I went to hug her at the funeral and she just left, she won't talk to me!" Lyanna said tears rolled down the face. "He's the only one who I can talk to about Cat, Brandon, and dad."

"Was the dress something Cat gave you?" Elia asked worried.

"No, Catelyn would never wear something like that. I found the dress in Brandon's room. I almost froze to death and….the boy wouldn't even give me his jacket, because he is embarrassed of me." Lyanna said Elia tried to sort through all of that as she pulled Lyanna into a hug.

"He sounds like a jerk." Elia said. "A jerk who is pressuring you. Which makes him a double jerk."

"He can be but then the next moment I'm sure I am inlove with him!" Lyanna admitted.

"If you had to describe one way being around him and after being around him feels what emotion would that be?" Elia asked.

"Ashamed." Lyanna said still holding tightly onto Elia.

"Then he is bad for you, promise me you won't see him again, promise me you respect yourself enough to not see him again, even when its hard?" Elia said.

"Ok," Lyanna said balling her eyes out she pulled back lightly. "But what do I do when it's hard?" Lyanna asked.

"Call me, and I will be there ok?" Elia said lyanna had no words she just hugged onto her. "Do you want to see what their watching?" Elia asked.

"Eddard will yell."

"I will handle your brother as long as you swear you will never see the boy again," Elia said.

"Ok?" Lyanna promised.

Eddard looked back when they came in.

"We're good," Elia told him simply he had about a thousand questions, but he trusted her and her eyes told him not to push.

"Why are you watching this?" Lyanna giggled.

"Because Ned's an evil dictator!" Benjen whined.

"I found our VHS of it." Ned said proudly.

"And now he's tormenting us!" Benjen said from his chair. Lyanna laughed going and sitting by her little brother. Elia joined Eddard on the couch Rhaenys was playing with Eddards badge on the other side of him and Aegon was on Eddards knee drinking a sippy cup and happily staring at the tv.

"He's the only one who gets me!" Eddard told Elia making her laugh she combed through Aegon's silver hair.

"Momma, wolfie!" Aegon squealed happily pointing at the tv.

"This is so boring Ned!" Benjen complained even though he was playing on his DS. Lyanna hugged him tightly. "I love you." She told him.

"Elia's infected you with her niceness." Benjen said surprised though not moving from her embrace he smiled. "Your mean girl body is probably going to reject it and you only have a few days to live!" Benjen said grinning wildly.

"You're such a jerk!" Lyanna said but she was smiling like Eddard hadn't seen in a long time.

"What did you do, factory reset?" Eddard whispered as Elia pulled her baby into her lap.

"I see where Benjen gets it from." Elia teased.

The movie goes on, he's not sure when Elia feel asleep against his shoulder, he just suddenly noticed her there and how warm she is. How lovely she is, he looks over her with heavy eyes he sorts of remembers Rhaegar telling her to fix her messy hair, but he loves her wild curls that now fell a crossed his chest. On the other side of him Rhaenys has her arms wrapped around his arm. "I love you Neddard." She whispers as she falls asleep against him. Aegon is cuddled against Eddard and Elia. Suddenly Eddard can't keep his eyes open.

Eddard's eyes open briefly and close again. He hears Toy story playing quietly in the background, he opens his eyes again when he hears Aegon whine. But the baby quickly nuzzles against him back to sleep. It's good because he cannot move either of his arms which are now firmly held by Rhaenys on oneside and Elia on the other, Elia has shifted so her head is against his chest, she has one arm wrapped around his arm and other hand is on opposite shoulder. He's pretty sure this is what being happy, and content feels like but he is sure it's not right to let this continue. She is married after all and it makes him feel worse how hesitant he is to wake her because she's tired and its nice cuddling with her.

"Elia." He says softly trying not to wake the children, he glances over to find Benjen on the floor playing his game not noticing them at all and Lyanna is still in the big chair reading a book.

"Ssshhh go back to sleep." She mutters in her sleep the hand on his shoulder wraps around his neck keeping him in a close embrace, she is mostly pressed against him now. Aegon shifts in their laps to get comfortable. "You smell nice." She sighs.

He moves his arm that's in her grasp, he hadn't realized how much of her weight was on it until he moved it she started falling backwards and he grabbed her with his recently freed arm going to her back, getting a string of partly coherent mutterings the only words he can make out for certain are sleep and baby. He can't stop his heart from fluttering, but he is more determined now that this is not appropriate.

"Elia." He says firmly his and rubs at her back in an effort to wake her. Her eyes flutter before suddenly her beautiful black eyes open widely starring shocked at him. She moves quickly up making Aegon shift all at once, he starts crying on Aegon's lap out of instinct. Eddard grabs him putting him against his chest.

"I will take him." Elia says grabbing her baby.

"Of course, sorry. I was trying to wake you I never-" Eddard start.

"No its fine its-"

"I fell asleep and I didn't realize-"Eddard tried to explain.

Elia nodded nervously as she rocked her baby. "No your fine, I mean it's fine, I….I don't know what I mean." She admits defeated.

"Come on Benny why don't you help me in the kitchen!" Lyanna says dragging her brother away.

"But I wanted to see them kiss!" Benjen whined but went with her.

"We are not going to kiss!" Elia and Eddard said at the same time.

"I AM SWEEPING!" The grumpy toddler on Eddards arm informed them.

"Come on Rhae we need to get home!" Elia says pulling Rhaenys up with her free hand shifting Aegon to her hip he finally settled and tiredly laid against his mommy.

"I want to stay with Neddard!" She pouts.

"Wolfie!" Aegon exclaims but instead of pointing at the tv he points to Eddard. Eddard couldn't help but smile at Elia's children they were so sweet.

She quickly makes for the door he gets up grabbing her bag and following her.

"Elia wait your bag." Eddard tells her, she's unsure how to grab it her hand on Rhaenys is keeping her mad toddler up right and her other arm is around Aegon.

"Do you still want Lyanna to babysit Thursday?" Ned asked nervously Lyanna loved babysitting for them every Thursday for a few weeks now. He was going to let her do that even though she was grounded because Elia was a great role model for her.

"What?" Elia says her frantic moment

"Let me help." Eddard says his grey eyes are sincere and pleading and she cannot deny them she nods and he picks up Rhaenys. Elia wraps Aegon in a blankie from her bag and Eddard helps Rhaenys with her coat before picking her up and following her out to the car. Rhaenys was back asleep before he had her in her carseat. Elia was determinedly putting Aegon into his own but having trouble because she unhooked it from the base when she arrived and thought nothing of it, she never thought she would be leaving in such a rush.

"On my honor as a Stark I swear I wasn't trying anything." Eddard says finally she gives him a glance before looking back to what she was doing.

"That means a lot around here doesn't it?" Elia asked her voice was like she was a million miles away.

It did, around Wintertown and most of the north the Stark name meant a lot and they were known for being good and honorable people on a whole. "It means a lot to me." He said suddenly he had fastened Rhaenys into her seat belt.

He walked over she was getting frustrated trying to lock it back in with Aegon on her hip. "May I?" Eddard asked she moved out of his way and he pushed it in hearing a click immediately.

"It's not fair!" Elia declares.

"I'm just bigger than you?" Eddard said thinking she actually meant putting the car seat in she rolled her eyes moving forward to put her baby in the car he quickly moved out of her way.

"It's not fair that you're this nice, sincere, handsome honorable guy who can put a car seat in on the first try, asking any mother and she will tell you that the pinnacle of attractiveness. " She said as she fastened Aegon in. Eddard smiled slightly her wit always brought a smile to her face it was one of his favorite things about her. "And I am trying to fix my marriage!" She says as she shuts the car door.

"I am not trying to get in the way of that." Eddard promised he told himself he shouldn't see her anymore no matter how much he liked her and her children he could not be that guy.

"You're not the one that's getting in the way." Elia said tears rolled down her face she couldn't stop them from falling. "Rhaegars cheating on me again, I know he is."

Eddard didn't know what to say he wanted to hug her, but that instinct seemed wrong. She turned to get into her car and the hair on his arms stood up.

"No! Please your upset let me take you home." Eddard said simply.

"Rhaegar asked me enough questions last time." Elia sniffled.

"Is he home?" Eddard asked she only shook her head no.

"Good, I'll have Lyanna come get me, she will love the chance to drive." He promises.

"Ok." Elia agrees trying to wipe her face she really isn't in the right state for it.

She climbed in the passenger seat while he called Lyanna so she knew the plan.

"You must think I'm insane," Elia whimpered softly.

"No, I don't," Eddard promised getting out a handkerchief and giving it to her.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone else who carries a handkerchief." She says smiling though the tears still flow.

"My father swore by it, says all gentlemen should carry one,"

"That explains it, you're the only true Gentlemen I've ever known," Elia says she wipes her eyes.

"I take that as a complement," He mused.

"Crap, I got mascara on your handkerchief!" Elia says.

"It's fine," He promises as he drives.

"It's not fine. It has cute little wolves on it!" Elia says.

"My mother made them," Eddard explains before realizing what a bad idea that was.

"I got mascara on something your dead mother gave you? I'm so sorry you have to let me wash it!"

"It's really-"

"I have to wash it!" She declares.

"You win this one councilor," Eddard says simply.

"How often has Lyanna been babysitting for us?" Elia asks softly.

"What do you-"

"You said she's been babysitting a lot, how much?" Elia asked.

"In the last two weeks 5 times?" Eddard said simply.

"I haven't asked Lyanna to babysit, but I saw the money leave the account and when you said she'd been babysitting for us I realized she's been babysitting for him while he's off with some other woman….again!" says with a burning anger in her.

"Shit." Eddard curses as quietly as possible. He glances over at her. "I swear I didn't know Elia, I would never support that."

"I know." Elia says softly.

"I know it's none of my business but damnit Elia he doesn't deserve you!" Eddard says his gaze is steady on the road, but he feels her black eyes burning him with their stare. The car is silent and the only sound for a minute is Aegon's little snores. "I did not say that because I like you, I just had to say what I believe."

"You like me?" Elia askes he glances over to see her astonishment she actually did not know that.

"Of course, I like you Elia, I don't know how anyone who meets you doesnt fall a little-I mean couldn't like you." Eddard said but he knew that's not really what he was thinking. He had excepted it now that he had been a little in love with her when he met her, and she's had him wrapped around her finger ever since. He would have done almost anything she asked like a lovesick fool and her confidence was so dismal right now she hadn't noticed.

"Did you know about Lyanna's boy?" Elia asked changing the subject.

"What boy?" Eddard asked going into protective brother mode.

"Some boy at her school she wouldn't really say, and I didn't push her, she agreed he was bad for her and promised to stop seeing him but I wanted to tell you so you can be on the lookout."

"Thank you, I won't tell Lyanna I know."

"Thank you," Elia said back.

Once at the cabin he called Lyanna to find out she and Ben hadn't even left yet and would be getting ready to go soon.

"Come inside before you catch cold," Elia told him.

He watched her on the floor with her baby tickling him while her daughter dances around them before she pulled Rhaenys in her arms too. He watched in the foyer not wanting to intrude. He couldn't help but smile. Rhaegar was somewhere gods only knew missing this amazing beautiful simple moment. This was exactly what Ned wanted and he told himself if he was ever lucky enough to have something like this he would make sure to be there for the little sweet things.

Soon enough Rhaenys went upstairs to play with her dollhouse and Elia put Aegon in the playpen and he happily played with his duck.

"Thanks again for talking to Lyanna." Eddard said and she gave him a said smile.

"I should thank Lyanna someday, sitting in her room I knew what was best for her, I knew this guy was bad news and I couldn't understand why I could help her, but I couldn't help myself? You know when I am tired of Rhaegars excuses he always asks me if I want my kids to go through what I went through as a child of divorce and he smooths everything over," Elia said she was on the edge of tears but she held it together.

She watched the guilty look on his face. "I am not leaving my husband for some northern sheriff I don't know, and I just need to be alone with my children from right now, for a long while, but I won't lie to you knowing nice guys like you do exist gives me hope for a happy distant future."

"I think your making the right choice, and if in that distant future you decided you want to see snow again or take up skiing, I know a guy who owns a lot of rental spaces." Eddard said with a smile.

"That's, nice thanks," Elia said softly before the car honks.

"Lyanna."

"Right."

Eddard is confused when he gets the call. "It can't be Lyanna?" He said he pulls his truck over because this is surely distracted driving. Lyanna was at school he dropped her off himself there was no way she could walk all the way back to Winterfell just to take Brandon's car joy riding. "You're sure it's Lyanna?" He asked again.

"I have her license in my hand, and we both know her Ned," Rodrick states and Ned knew they both knew her, but it just was so stunning she would do something like this.

"That isn't the worst news boss, we need you to get down to the station," Jory said taking the radio from Rodrick.

"What is it?" Eddard asked.

"Best not to drive with it on your mind just come to the station," Jory said

"Jory damnit I need to know is she hurt!?" Eddard asked worried he could not lose his baby sister not like Brandon. He felt like he was hearing about Brandon's death all over again.

"She wasn't alone," Jory admitted finally.

Eddard stormed in the police station to see Rhaegar chained to the metal chair at Jory's desk he looked to where his office door was open Lyanna was sitting in there safely in one piece she looked away from him as soon as their eyes met.

Eddard quickly snapped back to Rhaegar. "She's a little girl! She's a child what the hell is wrong with you! If you lay another hand on her-" Eddard started.

"That sounds like police Brutality!" Rhaegar mused there was a ease in his purple eyes as if he knew he would get out of this he didn't even fake shame.

"I didn't hear nothing, how about you Rodrick?" Jory asked.

"Not a thing, I don't see much neither." Rodrick said and Rhaegar looked worried, but Eddard had to walk away because that's not who he is. He went to Rodrick's desk on the other side of the small room trying to ignore Rhaegars existence he put both hands on the desk as if only to keep himself up right.

"Walk me through the stop," Eddard said finally.

"I was going out to Deepwood Mott like I always do on Thursdays. On the northwest side of the Wolfswoods I find a Porsche sitting on the side of the road with a dead man's plates I think somethings odd about that," Rodrick said.

"I would too," Eddard agreed trying not to show the uneasy he felt about Brandon being mentioned so carelessly.

"Right so we go up to the car-"Rodrick started.

"Jory was with you?" Eddard asked.

"No Jory was here with Alyn, I took Desmond with me the boy was getting restless around here." Rodrick said and Eddard nodded for him to continue.

"This isn't my first Rodeo, or the first time I found a car on the road with people getting busy in it." Rodrick said getting a look from Eddard. "But it was Desmonds and the Sheriff's sister no less."

"You're sure they-"

"I'm old Ned but I'm not that old. I knocked on the car to get their attention, she looked up and I recognized her immediately. It made sense in my head, rebellious girl takes brothers car to skip school and get busy with her high school boyfriend, Desmond noticed him first he told me he was renting your cabin out and that he'd given him three tickets last week. I told them to put their clothes on and step out of the car, but the genius over there tried to get up front and drive off.

"He what?!" Eddard asked with a burning rage inside of him, he was already angry, but he was willing to go to prison because that asshole ran away from the police with Lyanna in the car without her seatbelt on, on one of the worst roads in the north.

"She was screaming for him not to, he ran over Desmonds foot, he tried to shoot out of there on a road covered in ice, slide right into a tree. They were both ok she was smart enough to put her seatbelt on, but she was crying pretty hard, he tried to back out and wouldn't open the door, so I broke the window, sorry about that. Then I arrested him. The medic's cleared them both, he hit his head on the dash sadly he's fine. They both have some scrapes and bruises from impact and cuts from the glass and she's bruised from the seatbelt,"

"How is she," Eddard growled.

"She's been crying on an off since we pulled her out," Eddard lost it for a second and slammed his hands against the desk.

"Err sorry about the window Ned," Rodrick said.

"Don't worry about the window I am about to set fire to that car, thank you Rodrick, I owe you my life," Ned promised.

"Not your life, maybe a drink," Rodrick promised with a smile Eddard wasn't ready to return.

"Anyways Desmond is at the hospital, his foots broken," Rodrick said Eddard nodded as He went to his office shutting the door behind him.

Lyanna was ready for him to yell she was expecting him to yell. "Are you alright?" Eddard asked.

She started balling and he held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Ned, I'm sorry for the lies and the sneaking around, I'm sorry I stole Brandon's car, but I didn't tell him to try and out run the police, I begged him not to!" she balled while he tried to comfort her.

"The whole right side caved in and all I could think was this is how Brandon died!" She sobbed.

"You're alright Lyanna, you're alright, you were smart to put your seatbelt on," He told her.

"No I am not smart none of this was smart! I don't know why I let him talk me into any of this. But he was so charming, and I was so lonely and sad, and he told me you treated me like a kid and all I wanted was to be an adult," She cried deeply her nose ran he gave her the box of tissues and she took one.

"He manipulated you and took advantage of you Lyanna. I think that's what he does. Or did. I am going to make sure he goes to jail," Eddard said it was unclear whether or not he would join Rhaegar he wanted to beat the life out of him an urge he never felt before.

"Thanks Ned."

"This doesn't mean you are off the hook Lyanna." Eddard told her.

"I know, but will you hug me just a little longer?" She whimpered.

"Of course." He told her. "I know your growing up Ly but you're never going to be too big for me to want to protect you, your always be my baby sister.

Lyanna held onto him for what felt like a long time. The door opening and then slamming shut finally made him look up. "HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed.

"I-I" Lyanna babbled he wondered if she ever let herself think of Elia's feelings in all of this.

"I need to get out there. Lock the door after me." Eddard said and lyanna nodded giving him a grateful look.

"You don't know what's going on from one call Elia let me-"Rhaegar started as Eddard entered the bullpen.

"I'M A GODDAMN LAWYER RHAEGAR, I KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN WHEN THEY START ASKING ABOUT MY HUSBAND AND A MINOR!" Elia yelled she was done with his clever words and polite lies.

"Wait where are our children?" Rhaegar asked.

"I left them with Nan she said she could watch them, and I had no other options." Elia said her eyes were red from crying her usual put together demeanor was disheveled. "I Can't believe I did that." Elia admitted starting to worry.

"Ma'am I would happily vouge for Nan she used to be a schoolteacher and after that taught daycare before opening her diner your kids are in good hands." Jory promised.

Elia nodded at him gratefully.

"What kind of horrible mother leaves her children with a stranger!" Rhaegar asked hopping to pin this all on her.

"AT LEAST IT'S UNLIKELY YOUR GOING TO SLEEP WITH THAT OLD LADY!" Elia shouted she was done with his tricks and games.

"Does that mean?" Rodrick asked getting a look from Eddard to stop.

"YES, HE'S SLEEPING WITH OUR GODDAMN BABYSITTER BECAUSE HE COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING MORE CLICHÉ," Elia yelled taking the tape from Jory's desk and throwing it at Rhaegar.

"Elia calm down," Eddard told her.

"Well your obviously not married," Rhaegar sighed.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Elia shouted Eddard had to grab her to stop her from kicking Rhaegar, Ned picked her up moving her away from her husband.

"Elia I don't want to have to arrest you you're a good person calm down," Eddard said softly trying to block out Rhaegar from her view. Finally, the tears poured down her face. "He's a monster," She whispered.

"I whole heartedly agree." Eddard promised.

The tears would not stop. "My friends, Cersei fucking Lannister, and a child, no matter what I do to try and fix all the things that are wrong with me he keeps going and it's still always my fault. I am done." Elia cried before hardening. She walked back over to Rhaegar. "I am filing for an emergency divorce. I am done!" Elia said.

"No, you need to get over yourself and get me out of these charges." Rhaegar snarled.

"Even if I could I wouldn't," Elia told him.

"What the hell am I going to do Elia!"

"What you always do, call your mommy for help," Elia told him heading to the door.

"This is your fault you know!" Rhaegar said stopping her in her tracks.

"I am about to hand her my taser," Rodrick grumbled.

"What did you just say to me?" Elia said turning to him forcefully she had her lawyer persona on, and it even seemed to shake Rhaegar a bit he was not expecting her to be so ready to fight back.

"Maybe if you weren't a mommy all the time I wouldn't feel the need to be with a younger more available-"

Eddard had it he started going over to punch his lights out, but Elia stopped him pressing her hand to his chest but never turning her cold gaze from Rhaegar.

"That's because I am a mommy, all the time jackass! And that might be the one thing you can never make me feel bad for, its most certainly why I am leaving you now because our children deserve better then you and so do I." Elia said before turning to Eddard.

"Calm down."

"He took advantage of my sister!" Eddard reminded.

"And how will you help Lyanna and Benjen from a jail cell, they need you," Elia reminded before letting him go.

"I will get someone to drive you to your kids and take all of you home," Eddard said.

"I was told there was a wreck, is Lyanna ok?" Elia asked softly.

"I can't believe you'd care. You are truly the best person I have ever known. She's shaken up a couple of cuts but she's fine. "Eddard said.

"Tell her…..tell her I understand. I know what he's like how manipulating he is. How persuasive and charming he could be, I fell for it of course a young girl would," Elia said and Eddard nodded.

"I called my brother he is coming to help me with getting the children on the plane, the soonest he can be here is Sunday we will be flying out on Tuesday but I am happy to pay for the rest of the-" Elia said it took him a minute to realize she was talking about rent of all things. "

"Don't worry about the money Elia," Eddard said, and she nodded.

"Doran is coming?" Rhaegar asked from his chair.

"No, Oberyn," Elia said.

"Can you get me into a cell?" Rhaegar asked Jory.

"Scared Targaryen?" Jory laughed.

"He's a goddamn navy seal that went on to become a MMA fighter and he's fucking mad." Rhaegar said annoyed.

"My brother is wonderful!" Elia defended before looking back to Eddard. "But he probably would thrive in prison." She said it was the first time he smiled since he was radioed.

"Let me get you a driver." Eddard said.

"I'm going to be alright." Elia promised. "Goodbye Sherriff." Elia said softly she was out the door before he could say another word.

He supposed there wasn't much more to say, and he had a lot to do but he hated to end it that way.

Catelyn's jeta was outside Winterfell when he showed up. She came outside when they got out of the truck. She was as beautiful as he remembered he used to think Brandon's ex-fiancee was the most beautiful woman he ever met but that position had been taken in his heart by Elia.

Her red hair was straight as a string she wore white skinny jeans, ugg boots, a pink fuzzy shirt with a grey vest over it and a disapproving face. "You never picked Benjen up from school he tried to take the bus because he's 11 and didn't know the bus only goes out of town and he called me from a payphone in the Neck, I drove him back which took two hours by the way, I got him food and he's now in bed where the hell have you been all night?" Catelyn asked.

"Lyanna, go inside honey." Eddard told her. Lyanna couldn't stop herself from hugging her.

"I really missed you cat," Lyanna said tears welled in her eyes but she ran to the door before Catelyn could answer her.

"Is she ok?" Catelyn asked.

"No she isn't ok. She was sneaking around with a 25 year old, some of the time she said she was with you and since you refused to talk to me I believed her, or maybe I wanted to believe her because you mean so much to her. It was bad enough you wouldn't talk to me, but the kids needed you Cat, like it or not you were part of this family for years and then you're gone," Eddard said.

"Oh my god," Catelyn gasped clutching her heart. "Lyanna called me a hundred times and I…I was so upset about Brandon I couldn't bear to be around any of you I thought it would be too hard."

"Imagine how we felt, we lost both of you," Eddard grumbled walking around her. "Thanks for taking care of Benjen that will never happen again."

"If it's not too late, I'd like to help now," Catelyn asked and Eddard turned around.

"That would be nice," Ned admitted.

"I know if I was Lyanna I would want to things, my mom and to get far away. In lou of that why don't you let me take her back home with me, call her in sick tomorrow and I will take her for the long weekend. "

"I don't think-"Eddard started.

"She needs a woman right now Eddard do you have a better option?" Catelyn asked.

Lyanna jumped at the opportunity and Benjen was upset he didn't get to go so the next day he set up a sleep over for Benjen. Winterfell had always been his home, but it was eyrie that night. Or maybe he just missed them.

Mechanic said he could fix Brandon's car again, but this time Ned told him to scrap it he could not bear looking at it anymore, he felt bad because Brandon loved that car. He couldn't sleep as he laid down in bed thinking of all the people, he loved that he failed. Father, Brandon, Lyanna, Benjen, even mothers' ghost must be very disappointed. Only his phone ringing interrupted his brooding. He sat up pushing the grey covers away. "Sheriff Eddard Stark speaking."

"Eddard, I didn't know who to call? Nobody answered when I called the sheriff's office. I am not sure, but I think somebody is trying to break in," Elia told him terrified.

"I will be right there. I want you to stay on the phone with me Elia," Eddard told her as he quickly got up throwing on his boots and coat, grabbing his belt and firearm. "Where are you."

"I am in the nursery with the children they are asleep," Elia whimpered.

"That's good hopefully they will sleep through this, are the doors locked?"

"Yes, I barred the nursery door," Elia promised.

He kept her talking all the way there when he got there, he saw the broken light and a crowbar someone had been here he looked around the house track were already buried by snow who ever this was, was long gone. He unlocked the door once he found the master key and went into the house, he was going up the stairs when he was almost taken out by Elia with a lamp. He caught the lamp but then let it fall to catch Elia who wasn't well balanced from her attack and sudden stop of it. The lamp fell with a thud and they went downstairs.

"Was someone here?" Elia asked softly. She was in a silk robe with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Nobody is here, and you are safe." Eddard assured.

"That's not what I asked, your avoiding the question!" Elia said quickly.

"Someone may have broken the porch light, but they are long gone." Eddard watched the scared look on her face. "Both of mine are out so if it would make you feel better, I can stay down here." He told her he couldn't quiet read her face. "Unless that would make you more earie?" He asked.

"No, it's a very kind offer, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it." Elia admitted.

"Of course, I just wasn't sure if me being here would make you feel safe." Eddard explained.

"You have been kinder to me than most people and defiantly the most heroic person I know." Elia said gently squeezing his arm.

"I will make up the couch." Elia says.

"I'll stay up, to make you feel safe." Eddard tells her.

"Having you here makes me feel safe." Elia promised walking away,

She puts sheets and pillows on the couch before coming back to the kitchen in time to see him putting her kettle in the sink.

"I was trying to make tea to calm your nerves, but I don't really know how to do that, I put in like 8 teabags." He said making her laugh.

"I think I need something stronger." Elia said going over to the liquor cabinet. She first removed the expensive Voldka. Setting it aside in an annoyed enough fashion that he was sure it was Rhaegars. She retrieved two shot glasses and and grabbed a bottle of Tequila."

"Do you drink Tequila."

"Do you have lemon and salt?" Eddard asked making her smile radiantly. She handed him the glasses and the bottle he poured while she got out a lemon and chopped it up before grabbing salt.

He hands her a shot glass and she thanks still an eloquent lady even when it comes to tequila shots. He grabbed the other one for himself. She sits up on the counter he just leans against it next to her as they take the shots.

"Your pretty good at that." He said pouring again.

"I should be, I went to law school." Elia said simply before sucking on piece of lemon that seemed to make his mouth dry, he drank another shot down and she offered him a piece of lemon he took it.

He watched her sprinkle salt into her shot before drinking it. Even with messy hair, in a robe drinking tequila on the counter she was glorious to him.

"How are you holding up?" Elia asks she plays with her empty shot glass but her black eyes never leave his grey ones.

"Honestly?" Eddard asked.

"No, I love it when people lie to me. Obviously," Elia says dryly making him smile and feel more comfortable opening up.

"I'm angry all the time, and mostly because I failed my family especially Lyanna,"

"You haven't failed Lyanna the second you give up on her you will, but I don't see that ever happening. She's lucky to have you," Elia said with a soft smile.

"How are you?" Eddard asked she looked down at her cup before putting it aside.

"I feel very betrayed, confused about what to tell the kids, and all around very unlovable," Elia admits, her eyes start to water so she shuts them tightly she told herself she would not shed another tear for Rhaegar Targaryen.

"You're not the one who is unlovable Elia," His northern voice rasped making her open her eyes and look at him. The kind handsome sheriff who came at a moment's notice who stayed on the phone with her during her panic at the end when he had no more real questions he had just asked her what her favorite movies were and songs to keep her talking to keep the fear from completely taking over her. His grey eyes looked like storm clouds. "I think everyone who meets you falls a little in love with you Elia." Eddard admitted.

Her heart seemed to go off like a frat train.

"How would you know?" She asked as she bit her lip.

He stepped forward not being able to stop her black eyes seemed to be calling to him and he couldn't ignore there pull. He stood Infront of her. She was about to say something witty when he moved her hair back his hand staying on her face.

She pulled him the rest of the way to her and their lips crashed against each other's it was a rough needy kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck keeping them together before a throat noise escaped her it only spurred him on taking the opportunity put his tongue in her mouth one of his hands in her glorious hair and the other gripped his counter the only thing keeping him from touching her.

Reason finally reminds him off what he's doing, and he starts pulling away. "We shouldn't be-" Eddard started her robe had slipped of her shoulder revealing more beautiful brown skin, the longing in her eyes was turning to disappointment and reason soon left him again this time his attack began at the exposed skin of her shoulder kissing his way up her neck. "It's really unfair for you to be this beautiful." He mutters against her skin. Her hands were feverently unzipping his coat to find the toned muscles underneath. His were not the superficial muscles Rhaegar had but real muscles and scars from real strenuous work she couldn't stop herself from running her hand across them it shocked and delighted her the wolf like growl her touch drew out of him.

"You're not wearing a shirt." She giggled.

"Didn't take the time I came as soon as I got your call." He grumbled against her neck. Her hand went in his hair.

He grabbed her up in his arms taking over to the table it wobbled as soon as he sat her on it.

"I have a better Idea," She said simply sitting up and taking his hand leading him to the back room.

She pulled him back into the warmest room of the house the room that looked most like her she led him to the lounge with a devious grin. Eddard sat down as he was bid, he was about to ask if she was sure about this when she undid her robe, all she had under it was sleep shorts and a tank top.

He stared as she slipped off her shorts her black eyes studied his waiting for criticism but all she got was something warm in his icy grey eyes and a very deep breath. His hands reached out to her as she climbed onto the lounge chair a knee on either side of his thighs her hands grabbed at his shoulders for support. His hands moved to cup her butt while she leaned in kissing him.

His hands moved up her back under her shirt moving it up, she broke the kiss to help pull it over her head tossing it to the side. Her lips crashed against his again while his hands moved to her breasts. She had small breasts truly, but he felt the reaction to them immediately and his mouth felt dry at the little noises she made when he touched them.

She rubbed against him through his sweatpants making him growl in pleasure. She kept doing this until she decided she was probably teasing herself more then him. Her finger played at his pants waste line. He quickly pulled them down his hand went to her hip instinctively helping her lower onto him, her mouth opened in a noiseless moan and his mouth quickly covered hers. She moved up and down on him, her hands move a crossed his body. He thrusted up into her and she arches back his hands hold her upright.

"Ned!" She gasped out as the pace incressed she was close, his hands went to her hips continuing steady with the pass but he stared at this beautiful woman as she came undone. Her lips parted her eyes shut. He pulled her close and she came moaning into ear.

"Your wonderful." He whispered one hand on the small of her back the other tangled in her hair. It was a nice tender moment before she wiggled her hips making him moan. "Keep going." She whispered as she nuzzled against his neck. The animal inside seemed to be taking over with that he slowly moved her down to lay her back against the lounge moving on top of her. The pace was no longer slow he could no longer hold back after this magnetic attraction he feel for her since the moment he saw her.

His breath was getting ragged she kissed at his neck and met him for every thrust. His head bent down to lick and suck at her breast her hands went in his hair as he moaned out his name as she came a second time.

His name said in outmost pleasure in her beautiful Dornish accent brought him over the edge. He dropped his weight on her trying to catch his breath.

She moved over laying on her side still breathing heavily he laid on his side back and was happy when she snuggled on top of him, all the sudden he felt her tense up in his arms.

"Hey," He said softly her big black eyes looked up at them they were watery, he moved a straind of hair out of her face.

"I haven't had sex with anyone but Rhaegar in over five years, I'm so sorry." She told him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked in that kind northern voice of his.

"You were so lovely and I am getting all weepy over-"

"Someone you loved for five years. I think it's very understandable," He told her his hand rubbed her back gently. "Is there anything I can do to help."

She smiled a little and kissed him gently. "You already have." She promised she hadn't felt as safe as she did now in his arms in so very long.

His hand lazily moved up from her hip and over her stomach making her feel anxious as his rough hand moved a crossed the scar and stretch marks. Rhaegar always hated them. "_We have enough money for you to fix that you know." He would say sometimes when ever his eyes came a crossed it._

Eddard just kissed her head. "Gods your beautiful." He murmured against her hair she couldn't stop the smile that spread a crossed her face even if she did not trust it.

"You know I've already slept with you; you don't have to sweet talk me anymore." She teased.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." He told her simply and looking into his eyes she believed him.

"Tonight was wonderful Ned, but I can't-"Elia started softly.

"I know."

"It's to close."

"I know," He admitted again how ever reluctantly. She was his dream girl. She was kind, witty, she was a good person and a great mother. Together they had something very special, and tonight might have been the most glorious thing to happen to him. But her ex-husband slept with his little sister. It would always be a stain on them meeting and she didn't want that to affect her children, and he couldn't keep this wonderful person in his life out of respect for Lyanna. He didn't want this to always haunt Lyanna and Elia didn't deserve to be haunted by it either. No matter how terrible it was for him personally it was the right thing to do.

"I need you to know tonight was magnificent."

"I know."

He left in the morning before the kids woke up. Like Elia wanted. She was all he thought about the next couple days. He thought of that night how amazing but how it wasn't quiet enough. He didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted to fall asleep with her, and wake up with her. He wanted to be around her and feel that odd since of pride in his chest when he made her smile because she had a glorious smile and there was nothing like seeing her happy. He missed her sweet little children calling him Neddard and Wolfie. He wanted it all, every part of her.

"NED!" Benjen cried. Eddard snapped back into the present which was burning Benjen's breakfast.

He tossed the burnt pancake in the trash. "Sorry buddy I will make you another one."

"So…Lyanna told me Elia and…uh….Mr. Elia are getting a divorce."

"He isn't Mr. Elia anymore," Ned said a little too quickly.

"Did you really arrest him?" Benjen asked slowly Eddard wondered if Lyanna told him that too or if it was something he heard at school or maybe online, apparently Rhaegar's followers were pretty upset about it and saying stupid things on the internet which the internet seemed to be good for.

"Yes, I did." Eddard said he looked over at his brother's sad look. "He did a bad thing, and when people do bad things in the North, I arrest them no matter who they are."

"Is Elia mad at you?" Benjen asked worried, in a short amount of time she made quite the impression on him.

"No, she understood," Ned told him, he felt bad for Elia, he could only imagine how hard this had to be for her. "She deserves better."

"So to recap." Benjen said clapping his hands together. "Elia is getting a divorce because he husband is a bad man, she deserves better like a man who would never do anything bad and even I don't know works to keep bad things out of the north, especially if she wasn't even mad at him." Benjen said looking at Eddard with such hope.

Eddard put the pancake on a plate and put it in front of Benjen.

"Elia's going home." Eddard said simply.

"SO! You guys are better together! Go after her!" Benjen said as he poured syrup and sprinkles, and whip cream all over his pancake until it was a mess.

"I can't. I gotta take care of you and Lyanna that's my job Ben."

"Screw that." Lyanna said Ned looked over to see her in the doorway. She wore a sweater with a pair of overalls over them. Her hair was back in a long ponytail, she wasn't all the way back, but he knew she was better.

"Lyanna-"Ned started to scold.

"You always take care of us Ned, you always put us first. Be happy too. It's fine with me I promise." Lyanna said she gave him an assuring nod.

"I would love it!" Benjen added starting to eat his breakfast repulsing his sister. Eddard told them no up and down, but somehow after he dropped the kids off at school, he found himself at the cabin watching the movers go in and out.

He walked in the open door.

"Who are you?" A Dornish accent said, before he even turned need knew it wasn't Elia it was to deep of a voice, he turned to see a shirtless Dornish man, his brown skin was covered in tattoos mostly of snakes.

"I am the owner of this cabin." Eddard answered he found himself looking at how empty it was.

"He means _can I help you_ he just struggles with manners, and authority." A woman said Eddard turned to see a pretty girl with dark hair and purple eyes.

"I was…did Vayon rent the cabin to a new couple?" Ned asked.

The purpled eyed woman blinked while the man cracked up laughing. He teasingly started to put his arm around her, and she pushed him back. "OBeryn it's freezing here go put on a goddamn shirt." She told him before looking back to ned.

"Oberyn? Your Elia's brother," Ned Realized.

"You know Elia?" Oberyn mused.

"He owns the cabin she rented dumbass." The woman said with a flip of her hair before offering her hand. "I am Ashara Dayne!"

"I love how she says that like its great news." Oberyn said while he shook Ashara glared at Oberyn before looking back to Ned.

"We are just supervising the move."

"And the bonfire out back."

"What?!" Ned asked going to look and sure enough there was a bonfire in the back with a couple guys around it.

"Relax it's in a trashcan!" Oberyn promised.

"Elia Let Rhaegars mother have whatever she wanted to keep of Rhaegars and sold the rest very amicable as always." Ashara explained.

"Except there was this picture of blue roses and for the first time ever Elia snapped and set it on fire! It was glorious, then after she and the kids went to the airport, we made an executive decision to burn all his crappy art." Oberyn said gleefully.

"Do me a favor make sure he doesn't burn anything down?" Ned said tiredly to Ashara.

"Don't worry I'm in charge." She promised. "Did you need Elia for something."

"I wanted to wish her the best." Eddard said finally.

"That's so sweet, isn't that so sweet Oberyn!" Ashara asked gleefully. Oberyn made a finger gun and pretended to shoot himself.

He looked over to the hole in the wall.

"You didn't burn the bird picture, did you?" Eddard asked suddenly worried.

Ashara and Oberyn looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You're not the sheriff, are you?!" Ashara asked excitedly.

"I am, my badge is in the truck should I have brought it?" Ned asked.

"You saved us a trip," Oberyn said going to the kitchen and coming back with something wrapped in brown paper he removed the wrapping to show Ned the colorful birds Elia loved. "We were supposed to give this to the sheriff."

He turned it overlooking for a note but there wasn't one. She was just gone.

His life went back to normal. Or at least the new normal of guardianship. Lyanna joined the debate team again she wanted to try out for volleyball next year and Benjen signed up for basketball. Catelyn would come see the kids every once and awhile she would take Lyanna for a weekend here and there which Lyanna seemed to need desperately. Benjen understood as best as an 11-year-old could be he was rightfully jealous he didn't have a motherly figure. Eddard knew Benjen missed Elia which was something he really related to.

Eddard was feeding the horses when he got a call, he was surprised seeing Elia's number come up in his phone. He couldn't stop himself from immediately answering the phone. "Elia?" He asked part of him thought it was a mistake, but he had to know if she was okay.

"Hi Ned," she said softly he could tell she was crying.

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, yes it-it is." She said and he realized from her tone they were tears of joy. "At least it is for me. You may want to sit down." Elia said.

"What?" Eddard asked.

"Eddard I am pregnant; I wasn't trying to keep it from you, but I did not want you to know until I was sure who the father is," Elia told him.

"Elia," Eddard said breathlessly his eyes widened and he worked hard not to drop the phone.

"You are the father; I know this is a lot to process. I know that you have a lot going on and I don't expect you to do anything!"

"Elia-" Eddard said but she barely even stopped speaking.

"I just wanted you to know because you deserve that. And you should know this baby is going to be SO loved. I know this is not what you want to hear right now but this is a miracle for me. I just want to-"

"Elia!" Eddard called getting her attention. "I'm glad I am the father." He said he wasn't sure why he said it or if it really pertained to the conversation, but he was still in shock and that was the first coherent thought he had.

"Me too." Elia admitted.

"Were having a baby." Eddard said wrapping his head around this. "I mean it's complicated sure but….no baby could wish for a better mother then you, I guess mines pretty lucky. I want to be a part of its life in any capacity you are comfortable." Eddard said finally.

"It's more complicated than you think, you see I went to a clinic in the Riverlands I didn't want anyone in the capital or Dorne or anywhere close to find out about this and…..well I am not the only one who is pregnant." Elia admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone good?" Eddard asked after dinner was done and the kitchen was clean.

Lyanna smiled. "Benjen's up playing video games, I will make sure he goes to bed after I get my homework done. Go talk to her." Lyanna said with a knowing smile.

They talked every night only building the connection that grew between them with their baby. He asked if that would be okay and she was more than happy to accommodate him she actually thought it was the sweetest thing ever. He did not know where they were at any time, he went to see her for doctors' appointments he stayed with her. Sometimes they slept together sometimes she was to tired and he just held her, and they fell asleep talking. Either way he had to leave in the morning to go back to the North and that part was killing him.

"Hey are the kids asleep?" He asked once he was in the privacy of his room with the door looked. He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling wishing he was in her bed instead.

"Honey the kids have been asleep for hours its 12 here." Elia said she was sitting in her bed with her laptop in her lap looking at law firms.

"That's late do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I don't sleep well anymore, it's a pregnancy thing." Elia promised.

"Last month I thought-"

"I don't sleep well when you're not with me." She admitted softly with a blush she was happy he could not see.

He tried not to let that affect him as much as it did.

"How are the kids, how's baby?"

"The kids are good; I cannot pick a preschool for Rhaenys. Aegon is scared of Arianne after seeing her throw a really good temper tantrum Infront of him. And at 25 weeks our baby is the size or a rutabaga." She told him he smiled his heart smile soared when she said our baby.

"When is your next appointment?"

"Thursday."

"Benjen has a science fair Thursday and I promised him I would go and Lyanna actually has her own-"

"You cannot go to every appointment Ned it isn't practical." She reminded him softly.

"You go to all the appointments for the baby it's going to like you more." He said making her laugh he loved that laugh.

"If I have a leg up its because he is kicking my bladder." Elia teased.

"Is there anything I can do?" Eddard asked desperate to help.

"About our soccer star? No but if you would thank Robert for me, I would appreciate it." Elia said softly. Robert lead the case on Rhaegar and crushed him while keeping Lyanna and the children out of it as much as possible.

"I will." Eddard promised.

"I thought about baking him a cake but that's not good enough, and I'm not the best cook."

"That's not true I've had your food you're a great cook."

"You are sweet."

"I am honest."

"You are. You are a lot of good things." Elia mused.

It wasn't anything exactly she was being her usual charming sweet self. It wasn't really any of it but it was also all of it, who she was the good sweet smart classy person she was that brought him to the breaking point.

"I know I have no right to say this to you, but I miss you so much. I know we it's not ideal but everything else about meeting you has been unorthodox, and meeting you is the best thing to happen to me. I am only half focused on anything here because your always on my mind. I hate being apart from you, the baby, I miss Aegon and Rhaenys so much because those kids of yours are special. Rhaenys is becoming smarter than me by the minute and Aegon's little face when he calls me wolfie, not to mention that Benjen was campaigning pretty hard to get him to call him Ranger or how much he misses you because your probably the most adjusted adult Ben's ever met. But I also think we could do this together. I mean really together, not just trying to pass a baby back and forth but if there was one person I would want on my side facing two grumpy teenagers, two toddlers, and a surprise on the way it would be hands down you-"

"Eddard." She said mournfully.

"May I finish?" He asked because this was probably more then he had ever said but he also wasn't done.

"Of course." Elia said softly setting her laptop aside.

"It's not just that were a good team or that I'm drawn to you, but I think I could make you happy and you deserve to be Happy because you're a great person and when you smile everything is a little brighter, and I know I make you feel safe." Eddard said a little out of breath not exactly sure when he ever talked this much or how this heartfelt jumble seemed to just flow out of him, but it did, and he couldn't seem to stop it. He was surprised he didn't actually want to it felt so good to get it out.

"You do, you really really do, but it's so complicated Ned." Elia almost whimpered.

"I don't care, and Lyannna doesn't care either. I love the North and Winterfell, Lyanna and Benjen's lives are here, and the other day it snowed a really good packing snow and all I could think about was teaching Rhaenys and Aegon how to make a snow man. But I know its selfish to want you to pack up your life and to children to come here. But if I packed up my two children and came to you, would you let me?" Eddard asked and she was silent for a while.

"You would not do that to Lyanna and Benjen. That's not you." Elia reminded.

"I know but if I did."

"With open arms." Elia admitted she hung up without another word.

He waited for her call the next night, but she didn't call, she called him the next morning asking if he could pick them up from the airport.

He happily agreed he had a thousand questions, but she said she had a lot to do and kept it very brief. He did not get an explanation until he was at the airport watching the exit anxiously.

"It's easier this way." She insisted when she arrived, he took Rhaenys who was whining and put her up on his shoulders making her giddy. He took Aegon onto his hip so she wouldn't have to struggle with him. "Rhaenys hasn't started school yet and I don't want Benjen and Lyanna to have to go through adjusting to a knew place. Aegon and Rhaenys love the north already and I love you." Elia said she smiled as he kissed her.

"I love all of you." Eddard promised his hand going to her stomach. "Come on let's go home."

"We should at least live somewhere else at least at first." Elia said but taking his hand.

"I think we are past doing things in the right order Elia." Ned said making her giggle.

Eddard helped Rhaenys hang all her pictures of kittens and she squealed with delight when she saw the cat bed Eddard made in the shop for Baelarion who came with uncle Oberyn and the moving trucks. Eddard didn't much like cats, but he loved that little girl that's how he ended up spending a Saturday designing and constructing a wooden castle cat bed that he then painted pink.

Aegon to was thrilled with his big boy bed especially because Benjen helped make it look like a pirate ship. Eddard enjoyed making the bed which made him decide his next project would be hand carving two cribs.

Best of all Elia's bird picture was already hung in Eddards room when she arrived, he told her she could pick anything she wanted to change but she could not do it herself Eddard did not want her to lift a thing.

"I don't want to change anything." She told him cuddled against him that night.

"I want you to feel like this is your home, I want you to be happy here." Ned told her kissing her head.

"Thanks for the road salt Sherriff Stark." Sheriff Maege Mormont told Eddard slapping his shoulder happily, Bear island maybe small but it could be wild and the 5'2 woman before Ned was the first person to be able to keep it inline. Eddard nodded to her but instead of coming out into the lobby when she came in, he hung in his doorway.

"Of course, we had plenty." Eddard promised Jory and Alyn were loading it as they spoke, Ned would like to have helped but he didn't drift far from his office today.

It only took a little baby babble for her to figure it out.

"Why didn't you say you were on baby duty! I have been wanting to see your little ones!" Maege said pushing past Eddard into his office. He followed smiling at what he saw. Robb Banged his hand happily on the bouncer he was in the moment he saw his daddy; he had a head of dark curls and stark grey eyes and olive toned skin.

Jon on the other hand was sound asleep in his rocker. His skin was pale like Eddard's, he also had dark brown hair like Eddard and brown eyes like Lyanna. At first Lyanna wanted to keep her baby but she started having doubts though she was sure it was nothing seeing her baby would not fix. She was sure she could not keep him when he was born but she cried and cried because she didn't want him to be raised by strangers, for her to never know if he was ok, and she was sure her baby deserved to be a Stark.

Ned knew what to do immediately but he wasn't sure it was fair to ask of Elia, when she surprised him by asking how he felt about adopting Lyanna's baby. Ned asked Lyanna if she would rather, they raised her child as his aunt and uncle instead of mother and father but she was sure and demanded he be legally adopted.

Ned named him Jon after Jon Arryn who was sort of an adoptive father to him in many ways.

About three hours later Elia went into labor early which she had been very spooked about after having so much trouble with Aegon but Eddard had been so good and strong and said all the right things to calm her down as much as possible. After 4 long hours they had a second boy and he was perfectly healthy Elia was doing well too.

She decided to name him Robert for the man who made sure Rhaegar did not get out of his charges while not making the trial into a huge circus and dragging Rhaenys or Aegon into it in any way. They decided to call him Robb.

The nurses jokingly called them twins and it just sort of stuck because they were never happier than together.

"How old?"

"14 weeks." Eddard said simply they were so little and new, but he couldn't live without them.

"How's their mother?" Madge asked cooing at the babies.

"Elia is amazing." Eddard said he couldn't help but smile talking about them. "She joined a local firm as a partner because of her impressive resume she usually works from home unless something comes up and something did. Last minute daycare is hard to come by." Ned said walking over to his desk to check on Aegon who was sound asleep in Eddards chair, he was as much his son as Robb or Jon. "I don't know how she does everything she does, but I am happy to help as much as I can." Eddard admitted.

"You're a good man Eddard Stark. She is lucky to have someone who appreciates her." Maege tells him smirking as she never thought Ned would become a lovesick fool.

"How's your sister?" Maege asked softly.

Ned's smile never faltered. "Apparently she is having the time of her life in Dorne, I was nervous about her studying abroad but she's really happy and Elia's family have been amazing to her and she's going to Essos next and Elia's sister in law reached out to Elia and told her she would love to host Lyanna, Ashara is going to go with her for at least the first week, Ashara has really taken Lyanna under her wing. Lyanna never stops talking about her." Eddard said Elia had been so sure Ashara would be good for Lyanna. Ned hadn't been so sure, but Elia was totally right. Ashara had helped bring back his confident wild sister.

Elia came home through the kitchen door to clean babies in their playpen while Rhaenys drew at the table and Aegon was playing on the floor. And Eddard was cooking dinner with flowers on the counter next to him. Elia smiled putting down her brief case she went to kiss him on the check, but he turned in time to kiss her, his hand going into that wild hair he loves. "Councilor." Ned greeted.

"Sheriff, you made dinner." Elia mused.

"Mommy!" Rhaenys called running towards her, Aegon toddled after with open arms. She kissed both their heads hugging them.

"Dinners almost ready the babies have been feed and bathed." Ned told her she smiled up at him.

"Rhae will you go tell Ben supper is almost ready?" Elia asked. Rhaenys ran off and Aegon followed.

Elia turned back to Eddard. "Say that again it was very hot." Elia said making him laugh and kiss her again.

"I missed you." Eddard admitted making her smile.

"I saw you this morning and I thought I left quite the impression. " Elia told him with a smirk.

"I always want to be with you." Eddard admitted. Leaning back to grab the flowers. "These are for you."

"They are lovely but why?" Elia asked taking them.

"I took the children to the grocery story and I did not know how to apologize since you do that all the time. Where do you put them all I had one cart full of kids and one for food." Eddard said making her laugh. She put the flowers down going to check on Jon and Robb and kiss both their heads.

"I put the twins in my double sling, I like having them close to me and after sterilizing it I put Aegon in the baby seat thingy and Rhaenys job is to hold onto the side of the cart and then she gets a treat when we check out if she did a good job holding onto it."

"Did I tell you how lucky I am to have you and what an amazing mother you are." Ned asked with a smile.

"You are going to spoil me with Flattery Ned." Elia told him getting out the plates.

"No its your due." He assured as the kids came running down stairs Ben was getting taller every day he had Aegon in one arm and in his other hand his math test.

"Elia I got an A!" Benjen said.

"I knew you would! That's amazing Benjen!" Elia said happily.

"It's because of you." Benjen said as she hugged him.

"No, I just helped you study it was all in your head." Elia promised.

Ned got the Meatloaf out of the oven as Benjen helped Elia set the table.

"We eat cookie Daddy?" Aegon asked Ned pulling on his jeans to get his attention. Ned looked down at those big purple eyes.

"After dinner buddy." Ned said putting him in his highchair.

"Neddard did you see my pictures!" Rhaenys asked lifting on up. He smiled taking the picture and kissing her head as Elia put a plate of food in front of her and Aegon.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." Ned said.

Eddard and Elia just got sat down when the Jon started crying which made Robb start crying, they got up and each grabbed a baby use to holding a baby and eating.

Benjen smiled at them as he cut her meatloaf while patting Robb and Elia was humming to sooth Jon while pouring Ned a glass of water. He wasn't sure they even realized how in sync they were.

"I made more at school and they are all of my baby sister." Rhaenys announced.

Elia laughed and Ned only smiled.

"Don't enough people live in this house Rhae?" Elia asked her daughter.

"But the twins are both boys and Egg is a boy and I want a little baby sister! "Rhaenys whinned.

"It's a big house." Benjen reminded.

"It is." Eddard agreed with a small smile.

* * *

**Finally finished it and in true me fashion I wanted to add just one more chapter so we could see there wedding as well as a little older Robb and Jon. I've probably dragged this out as much as possible. I go back and fourth on whether i'm happy with it but hey that is life right. Anywho, thanks for reading and let me know what you think and message me if you have a ship or prompt for Elia!**


End file.
